


Study in Magic

by Bangtan_Benhead



Series: A Study in Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Feels Feels Feels!, Gen, Gryffindor John, Harry Potter References, Hufflepuff Lestrade, Hurt John Watson, Jealous Jim, John Watson & Sebastian Moran Friendship, Johnlock - Freeform, Kid!Lock, Lord Voldemort references, Lots more - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Magical Johnlock, Major Character Injury, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Mystrade also, Patronus, Potter!Lock, Quidditch, Quidditch Player John, Ravenclaw Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Slytherin Mycroft, The Third Generation references, The Third Generation situated, Warning! Feels may come up later, Yes! MorMor is Real!, a lot of references actually... it's a crossover!, idk! xD, molly has a crush on sherlock, teen!lock
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan_Benhead/pseuds/Bangtan_Benhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson recibe su carta de Hogwarts: Escuela de Magia y Alta Hechicería. Es ahí donde conoce al brillante Sherlock Holmes, con quien vivirá grandes aventuras en busca de misterios sin resolver. Los pasillos encantados del castillo están llenos de secretos por descubrir. Juntos, Sherlock y John se convertirán en magos memorables y en los mejores amigos. ¿Qué sucederá?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Station

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer #Johnlock oficialmente escrito. Espero que sea de su agrado.
> 
> \- Los personajes canónicos del plano Holmesiano no son de mi autoria, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; sus adaptaciones son producto de la BBC, Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss.  
> \- Los personajes mencionados del mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de J. K. Rowling, al igual que los escenarios.
> 
> Tomo créditos únicamente por la idea. Gracias por leernos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John se encuentra en King's Cross, a punto de abordar el tren que lo llevará a Hogwarts.

 

Estación de trenes “ _King’s Cross_ ”, Londres, Inglaterra.  
10:30 am.

 

El ruido ebullía de la capital a la vez que sus nada extraordinarios habitantes comenzaban su día y sus actividades.

Mientras tanto, en la estación, entre el andén 9 y el 10, cierto niño miraba impaciente a su alrededor, buscando un andén aparentemente ficticio.  
9 y ¾. ¿Qué clase de número de andén era ese? ¿Cuándo habían existido andenes fraccionarios?

Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le decía que era real, que no se trataba de una mala broma.

 

Magia. Su padre le había hablado sobre ella desde que era un bebé. Le contaba historias fantásticas, emocionantes aventuras de magos y brujas, criaturas mágicas, escuelas de alta hechicería.  
Hasta entonces, el pequeño John Watson había pensado que todas aquellas maravillas pertenecían únicamente a los cuentos de hadas.

  
     Tras la partida de su padre a la guerra en Afganistán, John estuvo convencido de que la realidad jamás sería tan placentera ni interesante como en aquellas historias.

Recibir una carta traída por una lechuza específicamente dirigida a él, incluido hasta el más mínimo detalle en el destinatario, probó que sus creencias eran erróneas.

 

Su corazón latía fuerte en su pequeño pecho, indeciso entre la emoción y la desesperación. ¿Dónde encontraría el dichoso andén 9 y ¾?

Una mano despeinó su corta mata rubia de manera afectuosa. Era la mano de su madre, que esperaba junto al pequeño John, y con la otra mano sujetaba a la traviesa gemela – de vestido azul y dos trenzas doradas colgando sobre sus hombros, de manera impecable.

 

-          ¿Cuándo se va a ir John? – preguntaba ésta a su madre, con voz chillona.

-          Calma, Harry. ¿A caso no vas a extrañar a tu hermano?

 

La pequeña torció el gesto hacia John, en una evidente negativa. La mujer rió con diversión; mientras, su hijo se removía ansioso, optando por ignorar a su gemela.

No recordaba que se hubiesen llevado bien alguna vez. Eran muy distintos, a pesar de su aparente parecido físico. Pero hasta en eso diferían.  
Harriet, su hermana, poseía la misma tonalidad rubia del cabello, y sus ojos eran casi tan azules como los de John – pero menos intensos y expresivos. Sin embargo, era un par de centímetros más alta que su hermano – puesto que era la mayor, en cuestión de minutos – y lucía ya como una niña de 12 años. Al contrario de John, que a pesar de que en unos cuantos días cumpliría los doce años de edad, parecía al menos dos años menor que eso. Él, de baja estatura, cabello rubio como la arena, orejas grandes y nariz respingona, con aquellos espléndidos ojos azules, tan llenos de vida.

 

La atención de John se desvió de su familia cuando distinguió a dos figuras aproximarse por el corredor.

Se trataba de un joven, de unos trece años, de tez clara – impecable, exceptuando las pecas que se vislumbraban en sus mejillas –, su cabello rojizo acomodado sobre su cabeza con soberbia perfección. Caminaba con aires de suficiencia, los hombros rectos y postura erguida, una mirada arrogante plasmada en sus ojos grisáceos. Su atuendo era elegante y refinado, notoriamente costoso.

A su lado, a medio metro de distancia del más alto, caminaba un niño de menor edad. Era más alto que John, podía darse cuenta de eso aún a dicha lejanía. Su cabello era una mata oscura rizada y enmarañada sobre su cabeza; un gracioso bucle le caía sobre su frente, mismo que retiraba constantemente de su campo de visión. Su tez era pálida y tersa, semejante a la porcelana, sin imperfección alguna. Vestía de manera demasiado formal y aristocrática para un niño de no más de once años. Labios rosados mostrando un gesto impasible, el labio superior delicadamente delineado en forma de arco de Cupido. Y sus ojos, un par de ojos cristalinos, grises como el cielo nublado de Londres cada mañana, inexpresivos, mirando a su alrededor con prepotente escrutinio.

Sus pertenencias eran transportadas sobre un carrito de equipaje, acomodadas rigurosamente una sobre otra. En una jaula que parecía forjada en plata misma, reposaba una majestuosa lechuza de plumaje pulcramente blanco y enormes ojos dorados.

 

John estaba francamente impresionado ante la belleza del ave… y quizás no solamente eso. La curiosidad le impedía apartar la mirada de ese par, a pesar de que estaba casi seguro de que su madre había estado hablándole. No le importó realmente.  
Con desplantes pretenciosos, el pelirrojo se deslizó entre los andenes 9 y 10, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar al pequeño rubio. Tanto él como el moreno que iba a su lado se plantaron frente al pilar de ladrillos, sin detenerse ni reparar en nadie a su alrededor. Y tan pronto como vinieron, desaparecieron, cruzando la sólida pared como si fuesen fantasmas.

El pequeño John ahogó un jadeo de admiración.

 

-          ¿John? – intervino su madre. – ¿John, me estás escuchando?

-          Ah… no, yo… lo lamento, mamá. – se disculpó el niño, ausentemente. – Creo que ya sé a dónde debo ir.

-          ¿Estás seguro?

El niño asintió repetidamente.

-          De acuerdo, tesoro. – le sonrió su madre. – Perdona si no puedo acompañarte, pero… tengo aún unas cuantas cosas más por hacer.

-          Está bien, mamá. Descuida. – aseguró el rubio. – Puedo hacer esto yo solo.

 

La mujer le sonrió, acuclillándose a su lado hasta quedar a su altura, para luego envolver a su hijo entre sus brazos. John le devolvió el abrazo con cariño. Su madre volvió la cabeza para besar su mejilla.

 

-          ¡Suerte, mi cielo! Pórtate bien, y no te metas en problemas. – instruyó su madre, separándose de él lo suficiente para encararlo, con una cálida sonrisa.

-          Gracias, mamá. No lo haré, de verás. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Ella asintió. Luego, dejó escapar un suspiro.

-           ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Mírate, a punto de abordar un tren a un internado mágico! – sonrió con humor. – Eres igual a tu padre, John.

 

Enjugándose una lágrima, la rubia mujer se puso nuevamente de pie, retomando su postura anterior y tomando la mano de su otra hija – quien se limitaba a mirar a John sin decir palabra. Se había mostrado bastante escéptica – más de lo habitual – durante todo ese rato.

 

-          Es mejor que te vayas ahora, o se te hará tarde. – dijo su madre.

-          Sí. – asintió John, con una ligera sonrisa. – Adiós, mamá. Te quiero.

-          Yo también te quiero, John. ¡Cuídate!

-          Lo haré. – prometió el niño, empujando el carrito con su equipaje y dirigiéndose hacia la columna tras la cual había visto desaparecer a aquellos chicos. Se volvió, sacudiendo la mano en señal de despedida hacia su madre y su hermana. – Nos vemos, Harry.

 

Su gemela entornó los ojos, sin devolverle el saludo. Simplemente le dio la espalda, con recelo, tirando de la mano de su madre para que salieran de la estación.

John se sintió apenas un poco decaído ante esto. Había notado que Harry se había puesto celosa cuando él recibió su carta de Hogwarts justo ese verano, sin que el correo dirigiera nada para ella. Lo sabía porque se había vuelto mucho más insoportable esos últimos días.

Ella, que siempre había sido la niña consentida de su madre, a quien le compraban todo lo que deseara, tan caprichosa y envidiosa todo el tiempo – jamás accedía a prestarle nada a John, y hacía berrinches y espectáculos absurdos con tal de robar la atención de sus padres. John no comprendía porqué lo despreciaba tanto, cuando él solo trataba de comportarse como un buen hermano con ella, prestándole sus juguetes, regalándole sus dulces cuando ella los quería, cediéndole su lugar en el auto o en la mesa a la hora de cenar. No parecía que ella apreciara ninguna de esas cosas. Y John quería excusarla ante sus propios ojos como una niñita mimada e insegura que requería de más atención que él – lo que muy probablemente era cierto.

Con su padre como modelo a seguir, el pequeño John había crecido como un niño bastante maduro – aunque eso nunca significó que no se permitiera soñar y fantasear con la magia de vez en cuando. Adoraba las historias que su padre le contaba, usándolas como escape a su realidad cada vez que se sentía solo o triste.

Pero, ahora que descubría que no eran más que verdades, no cabía en sí de la emoción. Y no podía negar que haber ido a comprar todos los requerimientos que se indicaban en la lista anexa a la carta de Hogwarts había sido una de las cosas más entretenidas que hubo hecho en su vida. Conseguir su propia varita de mago, comprar sus libros y el material solicitado para el ciclo escolar, su uniforme y, principalmente, su lechuza – un bello ejemplar hembra de plumaje color caoba y pequeñas motas blancas a lo largo del lomo –, a quien había decidido llamar Artemis. Jamás había tenido una mascota, y mucho menos de ese tipo.

 

Sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo, John cerró los ojos y se apresuró a cruzar la pared de ladrillos entre ambos andenes, casi de una carrera. Sus pies vacilaron los primeros pasos, pero una vez que adquirió confianza suficiente, atravesó el pilar en la estación de King’s Cross, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ya se encontraba en un sitio distinto.

El bullicio del mar de personas a su alrededor ondulaba en el aire de manera irregular. Su corazón martillaba sus pequeñas costillas, ansioso. Frente a él, se apreciaba el enorme ferri – asemejando una tremenda serpiente roja sobre las vías – que los llevaría a su mágico destino. Grabado en la parte delantera, el número 9 y ¾ se hacía notar.

 

Llegar hasta el vagón fue todo un reto para John; tropezó con varias personas en el camino – pisando incluso a un niño mayor, que se quejó y hasta lo maldijo, aún a pesar de las apenadas disculpas del pequeño rubio – y viéndose obligado a pasar entre algunas otras casi a empujones.

Pero, finalmente, consiguió dejar su equipaje con el resto y subir al imponente ferrocarril rojo que resoplaba sobre el barullo alentadoramente, invitando a todos los estudiantes a abordar.

Al parecer, la maniobra previa de John le restó tiempo, pues al trepar al mágico tren se encontró con que la gran mayoría de las cabinas en el vagón estaban llenas.  
Calumnió su suerte por lo bajo, y sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a recorrer el pasillo – entreviendo por las puertecillas de las cabinas discretamente – en busca de algún asiento disponible. Por supuesto que no tenía ganas de ir todo el camino de pie, y menos cuando cargaba también con la jaula de su nueva lechuza.

      El tren inició la marcha, haciendo sonar su silbato con júbilo – cosa que habría entusiasmado a John en demasía, de no haber sido porque estaba urgido por encontrar asiento. El arranque de la enorme máquina provocó una ligera sacudida, lo suficientemente fuerte para que el pequeño John perdiera el equilibrio y tropezara estrepitosamente en pleno pasillo.

El niño cayó de bruces al suelo, apenas alcanzando a meter las manos para evitar un golpe mayor. El ave chilló ante la sacudida, aleteando desesperada cuando su jaula fue a parar al piso igualmente. Antes de que su cerebro reaccionara al tropiezo y le instruyera volver a levantarse, una mano ya lo sostenía del brazo, tirando de él hacia arriba de modo que John pudiese ponerse de pie nuevamente. Parpadeó, enfocando su vista para distinguir a su auxiliante.  
Junto a él, un joven de unos catorce años lo sostenía firmemente del brazo con una mano, y con la otra había recogido también la jaula de su lechuza, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de sincera consternación. Su tez era escasamente más oscura que la de John, de un bronceado bastante sano; de rostro ovalado y semblante amable, cabello castaño ondulado sobre su cabeza, y ojos color chocolate.

 

-          Hey, pequeño, ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó a John, una vez que se hubo asegurado que éste podía mantenerse en pie por sí mismo.

John sacudió sus ropas, después de que el mayor lo liberara. Éste le devolvió a John la jaula.

-          Sí, gracias. – dijo con sinceridad. – Aunque preferiría que no me llamaras ‘ _pequeño’_.

-          Oh, claro. Lo siento. – sonrió el moreno. – Veo que eres de nuevo ingreso. Te encantará el castillo.

Él le sonrió de vuelta, presumiendo un par de graciosos hoyuelos.

-          Ya lo creo. – asintió John con entusiasmo.

-          Oh, a propósito, me llamo Greg Lestrade. – se presentó el castaño, y le tendió una mano al menor, cortésmente.

-          Soy John Watson. Mucho gusto, Greg.

John le devolvió el apretón de manos, casi admirado de que hubiera conseguido algo así como un _amigo_ – o al menos, era la primera persona que se acercaba a entablar una conversación con él.  
Luego, vaciló un poco, mirando a su alrededor. 

-          Uh, Greg… ¿De casualidad habrá algún asiento vacío en tu vagón? No he hallado ningún sitio disponible.

-          No, lo lamento, John. Estamos llenos. – se disculpó Greg, torciendo el gesto ligeramente ante la expresión desanimada del menor, por lo que se apresuró a agregar: – Pero me parece que allá, en el último compartimiento, hay lugar para ti.

El rubio lo miro, esperanzado.

-          Gracias de nuevo, Greg.

-          No fue nada. – sonrió el mayor. – Debo irme, o yo también perderé mi lugar. Hasta luego, John.

-          ¡Hasta luego!

 

Ambos se despidieron y retomaron sus respectivos caminos. Greg se adentró en una de las cabinas, para luego perderse de vista en el interior. John se apresuró a seguir el consejo del otro y se encaminó hacia el final del pasillo, donde se ubicaba – tal como había indicado Greg – el último gabinete del vagón.

 

La puerta corrediza estaba abierta para cuando llegó a su altura, sosteniéndose del marco para no caer de nueva cuenta. Se asomó al interior, con cierta timidez. Dentro reinaba el silencio. Le habría parecido que la cabina estaba vacía, de no ser porque sus ojos divisaron en seguida a la esbelta figura que se encontraba sentada ahí.

El cabello rizado y rebelde, la tez pálida y el elegante porte le hizo reconocerlo de inmediato. Era el mismo niño que había visto en la estación de trenes, el que iba acompañado de otro chico de mayor edad. Apenas si reparó en la presencia de John; su vista estaba fija en el grueso libro de pasta verde que llevaba sobre el regazo, inmerso en su lectura – fuese de lo que fuese.

John carraspeó de manera apenas audible, temeroso de parecer grosero o interrumpir al otro niño, quien de mala gana, dirigió sus penetrantes ojos grises hacia el rubio, con escrutinio.

John tragó saliva.

 

-          Uh… H-Hola. – balbuceó, nervioso. – Yo… – cerró la boca, respirando por la nariz y obligándose a ordenar sus ideas antes de hablar, de modo que no pareciera un completo tonto. – Los vagones están llenos, y no he encontrado un sitio dónde sentarme, así que me preguntaba si te importaría que compartiéramos el gabinete.

 

Las palabras fluyeron con mayor elocuencia de la que John mismo esperaba. El moreno frente a él lo observó durante unos instantes, para luego volver su mirada sin mayor interés a su libro.

John mordió su labio, ansioso, y tomó el posterior mutismo del otro como respuesta afirmativa. Sin decir más, se adentró en la cabina, arrastrando con él la jaula de su pequeña lechuza, y se sentó frente al castaño, sin que éste apartara la mirada de las amarillentas páginas que leía. Depositó con cuidado la jaula sobre el asiento a su lado, sujetándola para evitar que resbalara en el trayecto. Artemis, la lechuza, chilló una vez más debido al movimiento, pero pronto volvió a acurrucarse sobre su base.

Acto seguido, se manifestó un silencio un tanto incómodo para el rubio, que removía sus manos sobre su regazo, impacientemente. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima al niño frente a sí, le resultaba demasiado extraño…, misterioso. Sí, a John le gustaban los misterios. Y ese niño despertaba su curiosidad de cierta manera.

 

-          Soy John Watson. – se presentó, tendiendo su pequeña mano hacia el moreno, gentilmente. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

 

El niño levantó la mirada hacia él, posando sus intensos ojos en su mano, con innegable desconcierto. Estudió a John por unas milésimas de segundo, antes de apartar su libro con resignación – reposándolo sobre el asiento a su lado – y extendió su mano hacia la de John, estrechándola brevemente, con firmeza y seguridad. Su piel era tan tersa como parecía al entrar en contacto con la de John. Retiró su mano apenas concluido el fugaz y cordial apretón.

 

-          Sherlock Holmes. – respondió el niño. Su semblante permanecía impasiblemente serio.

-          ¿Sherlock? – repitió el rubio, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. – Es un nombre singular.

 

El niño de cabello castaño oscuro no replicó nada al respecto, simplemente se limitó a observar a John con un disimulado destello de curiosidad en sus enigmáticos ojos grisáceos.

 

-          ¿Afganistán o Iraq?

-          ¿Disculpa, qué? – John frunció el ceño, sin saber a lo que el niño se refería.

-          Tu padre. – aclaró el menor, con obviedad. – ¿Afganistán o Iraq?

 

Por un instante, John quedó atónito. Apenas alcanzaba a comprender a lo que se refería el moreno; estaba preguntándole sobre su padre militar, pero… ¿cómo sabía él eso? ¿Cómo sabía él que su papá se había ido a la guerra, precisamente a un país de esa zona? Se preguntó si tal vez habría utilizado algún hechizo sobre él para adivinar dicha información.

El asombro y la confusión provocaron un revoloteo de preguntas en la mente de John, que simplemente miraba al otro boquiabierto, sin ser capaz de proferir palabras coherentes.

 

-          ¿C-Cómo…? – trató de decir, sin aliento.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

-          Bueno, simplemente lo supe cuando te vi, tu aspecto lo denotaba: el cabello corto en ese estilo es un evidente indicio de un padre militar, así como tu vestimenta, rigurosamente aseada. Los zapatos tan bien boleados en un niño de once años revelan la estricta disciplina que rige en casa, al igual que ese suéter de lana que llevas puesto, evidentemente muy grande para ti. Además, te vi en la estación, con tu madre y tu hermana. Pude deducir de su relación que ella es a quien suele consentir más tu madre, ya que aunque te acompañaba, su atención se centraba más en la niña. Ustedes dos no tienen un lazo de hermanos muy amistoso. Por la forma en que tu madre se erguía a su lado y por cómo tomaba la mano de ambos, sé que se casó joven y que es del tipo sobreprotector, principalmente con tu hermana, por ser mujer. Cree que tú eres mucho más independiente, y el parecido físico está más inclinado hacia el lado paterno, según noté, así que no considera que necesites de sus atenciones tanto como tu gemela, ya que tienes el carácter de tu padre; a quien, por cierto, extrañas demasiado y hubieras deseado que hubiese sido él quien te acompañara en vez de tu madre, aunque la ames por igual. Tus padres son _muggles_ , pero probablemente tu padre haya tenido algún conocimiento acerca del mundo mágico. Tu madre no es tan apegada a esos temas, y tu hermana simplemente los odia ya que tiene envidia de que ella no haya recibido ninguna invitación. Y obviamente, eso le hace pensar que eres algo así como un fenómeno.

 

Esta vez, John se había quedado sin habla completamente. Estaba perplejo, casi sentía horror por la escalofriante precisión de las palabras del niño frente a él, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía estar más fascinado.

Sherlock aguardó en silencio, estudiando la reacción de John con cautela, sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Sus ojos escrutadores recorrían el pequeño rostro de John, cuya expresión pasmada no dejaba a relucir demasiado. Casi parecía temeroso, como si estuviera esperando una mala respuesta por parte del rubio, alguna reacción violenta, un insulto, o incluso el pánico. Lo miró expectante, hasta que John pudo recobrar un poco de oxígeno en sus pulmones, y fue capaz de reaccionar.

 

-          ¿Tú… dedujiste todo eso… sólo con mirarme? – cuestionó, aún incrédulo.

El moreno asintió levemente, sin alterar su semblante neutro. John dejó escapar el aire nuevamente, a la vez que una sonrisa de admiración jugaba en las comisuras de su boca, abierta de la sorpresa.

-          ¡Asombroso! – elogió, verdaderamente maravillado.

 

Otra sonrisa se asomó sutilmente por la comisura de los cincelados labios de Sherlock, apenas visible, pero completamente satisfactoria.

Le parecía reconfortante que alguien, por primera vez al oír alguna de sus genialidades, no se aterrara o le llamara fenómeno. No, era más que eso, se sentía realmente entusiasmado por la idea. Había algo en ese niño rubio que lo volvía diferente a los demás, algo que despertaba el caprichoso interés del joven Sherlock Holmes.

 

-          Pero, una pregunta más…: – añadió el rubio, sus profundos ojos azules brillando de curiosidad. – ¿Qué es un _muggle_?

-          _Muggle_ es el término usado en el mundo mágico para denominar a aquellas personas que son no-magos, o bien, ordinarias. – explicó Sherlock, con vigor. – Gente común y corriente, como tu familia.

John dio un respingo ante la última frase.

-          Hey, mi familia no es corriente. – se quejó, frunciendo el ceño con indignación.

-          No me refería a eso. Simplemente no son mágicos, como nosotros. La mejor palabra para definirlos es precisamente _muggles_.

-          Bueno, parece que sabes gran cosa sobre mí, pero no he oído nada sobre ti. – replicó John, dejando atrás el recelo y volviendo a su previa curiosidad.

Sherlock sonrió.

 

Lo supo entonces: John Watson se convertiría en su fiel compañero a partir de ese día. John Watson era mucho más interesante que el resto de los niños de su edad, o que cualquier persona – ya fuese mago o, con mayor razón, _muggle_ –; y, principalmente, John Watson jamás lo vería a él como un fenómeno. Era todo lo que Sherlock podía pedir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el primer capítulo de esta serie Potter!lock que vino a mi mente. Ojalá les guste. Subiré el siguiente tan pronto como lo termine.
> 
> ~ ¡Salutaciones! xx


	2. The Welcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pequeño John y Sherlock arriban finalmente a Hogwarts.

 

 

El tiempo se pasó volando, entre charlas y alguna que otra broma. Básicamente, la conversación que se desarrolló entre John y Sherlock se centraba en las habilidades deductivas del más alto, de cómo es que lograba ver todos aquellos detalles que la gente solía pasar por alto y así poder descubrir información más completa sobre el objeto – o persona – en cuestión. Sherlock explicó con generalidades el proceso que seguía para poder deducir tantas cosas, tratando de restarle importancia y haciéndolo ver como si fuese la cosa más simple – aunque John estaba bastante seguro de que no era el caso.  
John no podía estar más fascinado con lo que decía Sherlock, le parecía sorprendente lo brillante que ese niño demostraba ser. Y le intrigaba todo en cuanto a él respectaba.

Así mismo, Sherlock se permitió hacer algunas preguntas a John, de modo que él también participase en la conversación – y honestamente, ese pequeño rubio había despertado su interés. No parecía ser tan aburrido ni fastidioso como las personas, magos o brujas promedio.

 

-          Así que estás por cumplir los doce. – Sherlock ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, con cierta admiración.

-          Sí, en unos pocos días los cumpliré. – dijo John, encogiéndose de hombros. La evidente curiosidad que iluminaba su rostro no lo había abandonado en ningún momento. – ¿Qué hay de ti?

-          Acabo de cumplir once años en Julio.

-          Oh, genial. – John sonrió.

 

Sherlock desvió fugazmente su mirada hacia el pasillo, entornando los ojos como si tratara de concentrarse en cualquier cosa que estuviese fuera. Aguzó el oído, captando algo del barullo que comenzaba a manifestarse en los vagones. El eco de las exclamaciones jubilosas de los estudiantes danzaba por el pasillo, rebotando en la puerta de su cabina con exaltación.

 

-          Parece que ya casi es hora. – habló el moreno. – Será mejor que nos cambiemos. El tren estará arribando en Hogsmade muy pronto.

 

Dicho esto, ambos niños se apresuraron para cambiarse a la vestimenta requerida por la escuela. Se colocaron las túnicas oscuras del uniforme, justo a tiempo antes de que el tren comenzara a detenerse lentamente en la estación de Hogsmade.

Una vez listos, el tren se estacionó en las vías de Hogsmade, invitando cordialmente a todos sus pasajeros a descender. John y Sherlock tomaron sus pertenencias, y se dispusieron a seguir al resto de los estudiantes fuera del ferri.

 

En el pasillo, ambos niños se toparon con el pelirrojo que había acompañado a Sherlock allá en la estación de Londres. Su postura no había cambiado, seguía luciendo tan arrogante y presuntuoso como la primera vez que John le vio. Llevaba su varita en una mano, y una sobrilla negra en la otra – John se cuestionó el motivo, ya que el día estaba radiante afuera. Solo que ésta vez, iba acompañado de otra persona.   
Se trataba de una chica, visiblemente de su misma edad, que caminaba junto a él sin molestarse en mirar al resto del mundo; su brillante cabellera castaña caía en sedosas ondas sobre sus hombros, de tez clara y perfecta. Era bastante agraciada, a decir verdad – razón por la que una gran cantidad de chicos se quedaban embobados al verla pasar. Ella los ignoraba a todos con cierto desdén, mirando desinteresadamente sus uñas.

El más alto se detuvo frente al par, dirigiendo su mirada de uno a otro, intercaladamente, para finalmente posarse sobre el moreno con una insinuada curvatura de sus labios.

 

-          Veo que has conseguido hacer un amigo, Sherlock. Bien por ti. La verdad, no pensé que fueras a ser tan intrépido socializando.

Sherlock frunció el ceño, tensándose ante el encuentro.

-          ¿Por qué no te largas de una vez, Mycroft? Nadie quiere escuchar tu fanfarronería. – gruñó por lo bajo, notablemente irritado.

-          Solo digo que tal vez deberías ser más… – los fríos ojos del mayor repararon en John, escrutándolo de pies a cabeza. – _selectivo_ con tus amistades.

El rubio le sostuvo la mirada un instante. No estaba seguro si debía sentirse intimidado por ese chico, o realmente ofendido por sus palabras. ¿Estaba insinuando que no debía ser amigo de Sherlock? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había de malo con eso?

-          No necesito tus consejos. – replicó el castaño.

 

Hubo un intenso intercambio de miradas entre Sherlock y el chico llamado Mycroft durante varios segundos, que se le antojaron eternos al pequeño John, incomodándose ante la evidente tensión en el ambiente.

Dirigió una mirada hacia la castaña que acompañaba al mayor, quien parecía no inmutarse ni interesarse en lo más mínimo por la conversación que se había estado llevando a cabo entonces.

 

-          Bien. – masculló el pelirrojo, ceñudo, cediendo ante la aguda obstinación del otro. – Como quieras. No será a mí a quien llamen “ _traidor de la sangre”_.

El semblante de Sherlock se endureció, enrojeciendo de ira.

-          Esos términos están tan pasados de moda, Mycroft. Tienes que superarlo.

-          Y si quedas en Slytherin, ¿seguirás pensando igual? – retó, inclinándose un poco para quedar a la altura del moreno.

-          No va a pasar. – aseguró él, cortante.

-          Ya lo veremos.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó delicadamente en las facciones del pelirrojo, a la vez que volvía a erguirse tan recto como una estatua. Dedicó a la atractiva castaña una  fugaz mirada, que le fue devuelta sin emoción.

 

-          Vámonos, Anthea. – dijo Mycroft, reanudando su marcha por el pasillo sin mirar atrás.

 

Los dos adolescentes desaparecieron de su vista, con un ligero revoloteo de sus túnicas al andar. Sherlock y John permanecieron estáticos durante unos segundos, sin decir nada. Los puños del más alto estaban cerrados con fuerza a sus costados, sus labios apretados en una delgada línea.

El rubio lo miró con cautela, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente. Estaba experimentando una lucha interna sobre si debía expresar las dudas que alimentaban su curiosidad o si sería mejor quedarse callado y abstenerse a preguntar.

Sherlock suspiró, relajando su postura y volviéndose hacia John.

 

-          Está bien. – le dijo, con voz neutra. – Ése era Mycroft, algo así como mi archienemigo. No le hagas mucho caso, siempre es así de pedante.

John arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

-          ¿Archienemigo? – repitió, antes de verlo asentir. – Yo pensé que era tu hermano o algo así.

-          Lo es… por desgracia.

 

Esta vez, John no dijo más, simplemente asintió en señal de comprensión. Bueno, Sherlock no era el único que tenía una conflictiva relación con su hermano. John lo sabía perfectamente.

 

-          Afganistán. – soltó John de repente, haciendo que Sherlock se volviera a él, frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Mi padre. – se explicó el rubio, con obviedad. – Está en Afganistán.

 

Una sonrisa iluminó las finas facciones del moreno, presumiendo esta vez su blanca dentadura y unos primorosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. John no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

 

-          Andando, John. – animó Sherlock, tomando la mano libre del más bajo y tirando de ella hacia la salida del tren.

 

John no puso resistencia alguna; asió con fuerza la agarradera de la jaula de su lechuza, Artemis, arrastrándola consigo mientras avanzaban a través del estrecho pasillo del tren.

Ambos niños descendieron, mirando a su alrededor – John, admirando las pintorescas y coloniales calles de Hogsmade; Sherlock, tratando de localizar con la mirada al resto del grupo.

 

-          Es por aquí. – dijo, halando a John de su manga y arrastrándolo consigo hacia los otros estudiantes.

 

El equipaje ya estaba siendo trasladado es su respectivo transporte, mientras que los niños y jóvenes se reunían para ser llevados a su destino. John se vio obligado, dadas las instrucciones, a depositar la jaula de su lechuza con el resto de sus pertenencias. Artemis estiró sus emplumadas alas perezosamente, sacudiéndolas levemente antes de volver a acomodarse en su base.

Así mismo, el pequeño John se dio cuenta de que los mayores – la enorme mayoría de los estudiantes ahí presentes, exceptuando a los niños que parecían ser ingresantes a su primer año en Hogwarts, tal y como él y Sherlock hacían – eran guiados hacia unas carretas de aspecto antiguo, en las que eran transportados fuera de ahí.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de los menores se aglomeraba frente a la imponente figura de un hombre realmente alto y robusto – indudablemente, el hombre más grande que John hubo visto jamás – que vestía un tosco abrigo marrón, cubierto parcialmente por su espesa barba y su desastrosa melena negra – que ya dejaba entrever varios rastros de canas. ¡Era enorme! John apenas podía dar crédito a sus ojos.

Sherlock tiró de él suavemente, captando nuevamente la atención del rubio al atraerlo apenas un poco a sí.

 

-          Mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid, soy el guardabosque del castillo. Seré yo quien los lleve hasta allá. – anunció el gigantesco hombre, con voz potente. – ¡Los alumnos de primer año, síganme! Iremos todos en aquellos botes, cruzando el lago. Nos repartiremos en grupos iguales y nos reuniremos en el muelle. ¡Ahora, por favor, todos hagan una fila!

 

Los niños se apresuraron a seguir las indicaciones del guardabosque, formando una fila detrás de él, a la vez que avanzaban hacia el embarcadero, donde los botes residían – alineados todos alrededor del borde del lago.

Hagrid, que encabezaba el grupo, iba conversando amenamente con un par de niños a sus costados. Parecía un tipo amistoso, a pesar de su aspecto tan intimidante, según la observación de John. Éste último se volvió hacia Sherlock, que andaba a su lado, aparentemente hundido en sus pensamientos.

 

-          ¿Por qué nos hacen ir en esos botes, y a los demás los llevan en carruajes? – inquirió el rubio.

-          Es parte de la tradición de la escuela. – informó Sherlock, mirando al frente. – Al menos, algo así me contó Mycroft.

 

John asintió, siguiendo al resto del grupo como oveja al rebaño. Se percató de que el moreno había vuelto a ensimismarse en el reino de sus cavilaciones, por lo que optó por no molestarlo con más preguntas por el momento.

Todos los niños fueron repartidos en los diversos botes que había, equitativamente. John y Sherlock se trasladaron juntos en uno de ellos, rodeados por un grupo de niños desconocidos, a través de las templadas aguas del lago. El más bajo no pudo abstenerse de admirar el paisaje que los rodeaba.

La majestuosa imagen del castillo se hacía notar del otro lado, en lo alto de la colina. Todos miraron la antiquísima e inmensa construcción, maravillados y extasiados por la emoción. John mismo se sentía rebosante de entusiasmo, y Sherlock tampoco estaba menos deleitado ante tan magnífica vista.

Un niño que viajaba en otro bote por poco cae al agua en su torpe intento de tocar la superficie del lago con las manos. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, sin el menor interés.

 

Finalmente, los botes arribaron al muelle del otro lado del lago, en donde ya los esperaban para ser guiados hacia el impresionante castillo de Hogwarts. Todos los estudiantes que iban a bordo de los botes descendieron, una vez que hubieron atado las amarras y así les fue indicado. Hagrid bajó de uno también, que compartía únicamente con unos pocos niños – puesto que su gran tamaño y peso le impediría viajar con más personas.

John y Sherlock no fueron la excepción. Siguieron al resto del grupo, marchando todos ansiosamente hacia la entrada del castillo. Justo delante de ellos, iba una niña de pelo castaño y aspecto retraído, que los observaba constantemente por el rabillo del ojo, sin atreverse a hablarles. De hecho, si John mal no recordaba, había viajado con ellos en el mismo bote – y se había percatado de su diminutiva presencia debido a las incesantes miradas que ésta le había lanzado a Sherlock durante el viaje cada vez que éste no miraba en su dirección (por mera casualidad). Se notaba bastante tímida como para dirigirles la palabra entonces. Y John prefirió el no presionarla.

 

En la entrada de Hogwarts, una figura algo desgarbada los esperaba recelosamente para recibirlos. Era un hombre flacucho y anciano, que llevaba en brazos a una vieja gata que balanceaba su apenas peluda cola frente a ellos, desdeñosamente. El sujeto los observaba, serio, frunciendo los labios con el más genuino gesto de no querer estar allí.

 

-          ¡Síganme! – concretó con voz rasposa.

 

Los niños – algunos de ellos intimidados por la arisca actitud del hombre – obedecieron sus órdenes sin chistar, forzándose a andar más a prisa detrás de él, que avanzaba con zancadas largas y fastidiadas. John hizo un esfuerzo por mantener el paso; él, con sus pisadas cortas y no tan intrépidas, mientras que su compañero parecía no tener problema, caminando ágilmente entre el resto.

El hombre los guió, desganado, rumbo a unas escaleras en el corredor. A mitad de éstas, se había plantado una mujer menuda – que bien podría acercarse a los setenta años de edad –, de aspecto mucho menos intimidante que el del tipo que los había recibido momentos atrás. Vestía una impecable túnica de color rojo deslavado, y sobre su cabello corto sobre los hombros, se hacía notar un sombrero puntiagudo. Algunas arrugas surcaban su afable rostro, de sosegados ojos castaños.

Les dedicó una amable sonrisa a los recién llegados, apaciguando la hostilidad que había mostrado el hombre.

 

-          Muchas gracias por traerlos aquí, Argus. – le dijo la mujer.

-          No hay de qué, Profesora Hudson.

 

Dicho esto, el anciano de nombre Argus se escabulló por el pasillo, alejándose rápidamente con su gata. John y Sherlock observaron con curiosidad a la mujer. Ésta seguía sonriente, tan entusiasmada por su llegada como ellos mismos.

 

-          ¡Sean bienvenidos, oficialmente, al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería! – palmoteó, deleitada. – Soy la Profesora y Subdirectora Martha Hudson. Es verdaderamente maravilloso recibirlos a ustedes, futuros estudiantes de éste internado. Ahora, les pediré que me sigan, por aquí. – invitó, con mucha mayor gentileza que el celador.

 

Los niños, un tanto más aliviados ante el cambio en la atmósfera en presencia de la Profesora Hudson, acataron las indicaciones de ésta y subieron la escalera detrás de ella. Ahora que la tensión había desaparecido, los estudiantes se permitieron conversar con sus compañeros, haciendo comentarios sobre el castillo y cuán emocionados estaban por comenzar las clases.

El hasta entonces inseparable par no se quedó atrás, avanzó en medio del grupo de niños que seguían a la bruja por el pasillo.

 

-          A continuación, serán llevados al Gran Comedor. Allí, se celebrará una cena de bienvenida para todos ustedes, y posteriormente serán seleccionados a sus respectivas Casas. Sus pertenencias se trasladarán a sus dormitorios después de la cena, por lo que no deben preocuparse por ello. – dijo la subdirectora, animadamente.

 

La delgada niña castaña, que aún a esas alturas seguía andando frente a John y Sherlock, los miró fugazmente por encima del hombro, dedicándoles una tímida sonrisa. El rubor coloreaba sus pálidas mejillas, volviéndose un poco más hacia ellos con la notoria intención de dirigirles la palabra por primera vez en todo ese rato.   
Sin embargo, antes de que fuera siquiera capaz de proferir sonido alguno, un par de figuras más se plantaron frente a ellos, interrumpiendo abruptamente a la castaña sin el más mínimo remordimiento.

 

-          Sherlock Holmes, si no me equivoco. – habló el más próximo al mencionado moreno. Era un niño, como fue capaz de distinguir John a pesar de la fineza de su voz. – Aunque, claro, yo nunca me equivoco.

 

A John le tomó un segundo poder entender la escena. Se trataba de un par de niños, de la misma edad que ellos, que se habían aproximado a ellos desde que la Profesora Hudson había comenzado su discurso.   
El primero, quien había hablado, era un niño de estatura tan insignificante como la de John, de piel sumamente macilenta que contrastaba en demasía con su pelo azabache y sus enormes ojos oscuros. En sus labios rojizos presumía una amplia sonrisa de suficiencia, dejando a relucir una hilera de dientes blancos.   
A su lado, se erguía intimidantemente otro niño más alto que el pelinegro, incluso más que el mismo Sherlock, su tez ligeramente bronceada y una corta melena dorada sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos, de un azul pálido, viajaban intermitentemente del moreno al rubio más bajo. Su semblante era impasible – y por su postura protectora, se asemejaba más a una especie de guardaespaldas que al acompañante del niño pelinegro.

 

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia, observando detenidamente al dúo que acababa de interceptarlos, principalmente al de aspecto más lánguido.

 

-          Y tú eres… ¿?

El aludido emitió una tintineante risita entre dientes, sin alterarse ni molestarse ante la mordacidad de Sherlock.

-          Jim Moriarty.  – se presentó, tendiendo su mano hacia el moreno como gesto de cortesía. Su acento no fue pasado desapercibido por ninguno de los dos.

 

Sherlock lo escrutó con la mirada, sin mover un solo músculo. John se limitaba a contemplar la escena, no atreviéndose a intervenir. Lo mismo hacía el rubio detrás de Jim. El pelinegro arqueó ligeramente las cejas, con diversión, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

 

-          Ya veo. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero cuando alguien te tiende la mano no es para que la mires. – dijo, burlonamente. – Pero descuida, sé que ya aprenderás sobre modales.

Jim bajo su mano nuevamente a su costado, despreocupadamente. Sherlock se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

-          Como sea, éste es mi compañero, Sebastian. – señaló con un asentimiento al ojiazul a su lado.

 

John dirigió una mirada hacia él; apenas parecía haberse movido desde que se plantaron frente a ellos. Parecía demasiado serio. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de John, atraídos por el peso de la mirada del más bajo. Una sutil sonrisa curvó sus labios finos de manera imperceptible.

 

-          Y… ¿quién es tu… – los penetrantes ojos de Jim se deslizaron del rostro inexpresivo de Sherlock hacia abajo, posándose sin pudor en sus manos unidas. – _amigo_?

 

El pelinegro pronunció la última palabra con sorna, torciendo una socarrona sonrisita en la comisura de sus labios.   
Hasta entonces, John no se percató de que la mano de Sherlock seguía entrelazada con la suya. Sus mejillas se encendieron en un acalorado rojo cereza y retiró rápidamente su mano, gesto que hizo al moreno fruncir el ceño, sin apartar sus agudos ojos cristalinos – que ahora parecían colorearse de un pálido gris verduzco – de los de Jim.

Tanto John como Sebastian fueron testigos del breve pero áspero intercambio de miradas entre los otros dos. El contraste entre el tempestuoso grisáceo de los ojos de Sherlock y el intenso café oscuro que poseían los grandes ojos de Jim. Un cielo nublado contra un pozo sin fondo; la fiereza destellando en la mirada de cada uno, con sorprendente astucia y sagacidad. Dos mentes demasiado audaces para su corta edad.

 

-          ¿Necesitas algo? – bramó Sherlock con brusquedad.

-          Escuché por ahí rumores sobre lo listo que eres. – comentó el pelinegro, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-          Soy más que listo.

-          Eso ya lo veremos. – Jim volvió a mostrar su deslumbrante dentadura. – Suerte con la Selección, por cierto. Sería fabuloso que quedaras en Slytherin, al igual que tu hermano; podríamos ser buenos compañeros de Casa.

-          No quisiera romper tus ilusiones. – repuso él, sin emoción.

 

Jim Moriarty volvió a reírse, de manera cantarina, con su voz aguda. Sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos dos, encabezando hacia el grupo – que los había dejado atrás. Su acompañante, Sebastian, desapareció tras de él sin pronunciar palabra.

John miró a Sherlock, con confusión. Éste le devolvió la mirada, limitándose a encogerse de hombros, fingiendo desinterés de manera poco convincente para el rubio. Podía entrever la conmoción detrás de sus ausentes ojos claros, aunque se podría decir que era más cosa de intuición. Tuvo la impresión de que algo más había ocurrido, algo que se había perdido o no había podido ver entonces, así como de que a partir de ese momento, Mycroft Holmes no sería la única enemistad conseguida por el moreno.

 

-          Ignóralos. – dijo Sherlock, volviendo a andar detrás del resto de los estudiantes hacia el Gran Comedor. – Date prisa, John.

 

Su efímero encuentro con esos otros dos niños los había retrasado bastante. John se apresuró a seguir los pasos del más alto. Miró a su alrededor, recordando entonces a la castaña que momentos previos había intentado hablarles. Pero ya no había rastro de ella, probablemente se había ido con los demás niños.

Y, realmente, John no quería darle más vueltas al asunto. La discusión con ese tal Jim Moriarty había sido demasiado extraña como para ponerse a pensar en ello o  en lo que la otra niña pudo haber dicho. ¿Qué otra cosa sino presentarse, tal como habían hecho los otros?

Además, en su cabeza aún rondaban otras dudas, como qué significaban las _Casas,_ qué era un _Slytherin_ y por qué Sherlock se rehusaba a serlo. Pero esas cuestiones serían aclaradas al pequeño rubio muy pronto.

 

Lograron alcanzar al grupo de estudiantes de primer grado antes de que cruzaran las enormes puertas de madera que los separaban del exuberante bullicio proveniente del Gran Comedor.

Las puertas se abrieron, dándoles la bienvenida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Segundo capítulo aquí. Espero les haya gustado.   
> Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, Kudos y lindos comentarios. Nos inspiran a seguir escribiendo ;)  
> Calculo tener el tercer capítulo en unos días, como mucho.
> 
> ~ ¡Salutacionesess! xx


	3. The Selection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John se muestra ansioso por la Selección, mientras que Sherlock teme que las palabras de su hermano se cumplan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De antemano, me disculpo por la tardanza. Me tomó mucho subir éste capítulo - que de hecho, no es muy largo -, y me permito culpar a mi falta de organización y al escaso tiempo libre que he tenido últimamente. Pero, bueno... ¡he aquí, finalmente, el tercer capítulo!  
> Disfrútenlo ;)

 

Sherlock y John se adentraron al Gran Comedor, mezclándose entre los otros niños, empapándose de aquel ferviente entusiasmo que bañaba la habitación – que era inconmensurable. La altura del recinto sobrepasaba los cinco metros fácilmente. Candelabros y velas levitaban muy por encima de sus cabezas, sin llegar a rozar siquiera el techo de piedra, iluminando el lugar de manera encantadora.

Fueron bienvenidos con serpentinas, adornos  y una orquesta de fondo. Los ensordecedores vitoreos de los estudiantes que se encontraban ya en el interior los saludaron con furor, a la vez que el grupo de niños avanzaba hacia el centro de la habitación detrás de la Profesora Hudson.

El Gran Comedor estaba dividido por cinco largas mesas; las cuatro primeras, ubicadas a lo largo, presumían con orgullo cuatro banderas distintas donde se mostraban escudos honorables en colores verde, azul, amarillo y rojo. La última mesa – que les hacía frente a las demás –, vestida de un extenso mantel blanco platinado, se encontraba más atrás, frente a los magníficos vitrales que revestían las ventanas. En ella se hallaban sentados un montón de adultos de todos los aspectos, a quienes John fue capaz de catalogar como profesores del colegio. Al centro, sentada en la silla más grande, la directora – título que era inevitable distinguir – miraba a los recién llegados con una generosa sonrisa. Llevaba puesta una elegante y larga túnica de color verde oscuro, en conjunto con un puntiagudo sombrero de bruja sobre el moño de su cano cabello. John podía apreciar las arrugas en su rostro igualmente. Ella se puso de pie al verlos entrar.

 

-          Gracias, Profesora Hudson, por guiar a los nuevos alumnos hasta aquí. – dijo la mujer.

-          Ha sido un placer, como siempre. – le sonrió.

 

La subdirectora Martha Hudson hizo un breve ademán a los niños para que permanecieran en formación, a la vez que ella se apresuraba a tomar su lugar en la gran mesa de los profesores, justo al lado de la directora.

 

-          ¡Bienvenidos sean todos a éste su primer año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Alta Hechicería! – habló la mujer, de manera que fue audible en toda la habitación. – Soy la Directora Minerva McGonagall, y es para mí un gusto recibirlos. Confío en que todos llegarán a ser grandes magos y brujas, como es nuestro cometido. A continuación, se realizará la ceremonia de Selección, a través de la cual se determinará la Casa a la que pertenecerá cada uno de ustedes; y, posteriormente, daremos inicio a la cena. Sin más preámbulos, comenzaremos con ésta celebración.

 

Tan pronto como la mujer hubo terminado de hablar, una pegajosa melodía comenzó a sonar en toda la habitación, entonando la tan conocida _Canción de las cuatro Casas_ , donde se hacía una honorable mención a cada una de ellas.

Los alumnos de primer año ya estaban reunidos delante del pequeño estrado frente a los profesores, expectantes y ansiosos por la tan mencionada ceremonia de Selección. Un banco de madera fue traído hasta el centro, ante sus ojos, en el que reposaba plácidamente un viejo y arrugado sombrero de mago. No aparentaba ser nada grandioso, en comparación con las maravillas que habían presenciado desde su llegada.  

Sin embargo, todos los niños se llevaron una sorpresa al instante en que el sombrero, aparentemente inanimado, cobró vida y se irguió en el banco de madera, arrugando sus pliegues de tal manera que pareciesen haberse formado un par de ojos y una boca en la piel desgastada.

 

Cuando al fin el alegre himno hubo terminado, el nerviosismo se apoderó del pequeño John. Sus piernas temblaban discretamente bajo sus holgados pantalones de vestir, indecisas sí debían soportar su insignificante peso un rato más o simplemente dejarlo desplomarse ahí donde estaba.   
Sherlock, por otro lado, se mostraba impasible a su lado, con la mirada fija al frente – sin denotar el más mínimo interés en la multitud de infantes a su alrededor. Sin embargo, John pudo percibir cómo sus ojos grisáceos – que ahora habían adoptado un matiz acuoso gracias a la iluminación de las candelillas – recorrieron fugazmente el lugar, como procurando imprimir en su memoria cada detalle en una milésima de segundo, y al mismo tiempo, desease encontrarse con algo. O _alguien._

Fue consciente de que así era cuando los ojos del moreno hallaron lo que buscaban con un sutil destello, para luego desviarse de manera instantánea, como si no hubiese tenido éxito en su misión. John entornó los ojos ante el gentío, esforzándose por seguir la dirección en donde se había detenido la mirada de su compañero, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que buscaba y no necesitó localizarlo para saber de qué se trataba. Los ojos de Sherlock habían vagado por la mesa de estudiantes que ostentaba una bandera de colores verde y plata, presumiendo una serpiente en el centro. Recordaba haber visto ese mismo emblema en el uniforme de su hermano mayor, Mycroft, y sólo a éste podría haber divisado Sherlock de manera tan impetuosa.

John dedicó una sonrisa cálida a Sherlock cuando los ojos del más alto descendieron hacia los suyos. Y el gesto fue devuelto al rubio con la ligera curvatura de la comisura de los labios del otro.

 

La Profesora Hudson se aclaró la garganta, captando la atención de los estudiantes. En sus manos había ahora un pergamino amarillento enrollado.

 

-          Éste es el Sombrero Seleccionador. – presentó, señalando al ahora animado objeto que reposaba en el banquillo. – Cuando escuchen su nombre, pasarán al frente y se sentarán en ese banco, donde les será colocado el Sombrero. Él determinará a qué Casa pertenecen. – explicó la mujer, a la vez que desdoblaba el pergamino con delicadeza.

 

La hoja amarillenta de desenrolló interminablemente sobre el suelo, detalle que asombró a John. Aquello solamente le hizo percatarse de la gran cantidad de nuevos estudiantes que cursarían su primer año, tal y como él.

La Profesora Hudson fue nombrándolos a todos, uno por uno. Cada niño y niña pasaban al frente y se sentaban en el banquillo de madera, temerosos, algunos inseguros, otros más intrépidos; y del mismo modo, con más o menos palabras, el mágico sombrero exclamaba el nombre de la Casa a la que el estudiante pertenecería. Inmediatamente, la mesa de la bandera correspondiente aplaudía y vitoreaba, jubilosos todos de recibir a un nuevo compañero o compañera.

 

Sentimientos contradictorios inundaban a John en esos momentos: la ansiedad por que su nombre fuera leído en voz alta, anunciando su turno, y el terrible nerviosismo – incluso temor – de pasar al frente, delante de tantas personas, sin saber qué sería de él. ¿Y si no era bien recibido en la Casa en donde quedara? O, lo que sería peor, ¿qué pasaría si no quedaba en ninguna de ellas, si su nombre no estaba en la lista?

La agitación comenzaba a marearlo. Sus pequeños pulmones exigían que disminuyera el ritmo de su respiración, de modo que pudieran capturar algo de oxígeno.

Una mano se posó amistosamente sobre su hombro, haciéndole volverse hacia su compañero. Sherlock lo miraba con calidez, sonriendo.

 

-          Tranquilo, _Jawn_. No tienes por qué sentirte preocupado.

_Jawn._ El rubio ladeó la cabeza ante la curiosa pronunciación de su nombre. No se quejó al respecto; de hecho, sonaba gracioso viniendo de los labios de Sherlock. ¿Podría ser acaso un nuevo apodo?

John le sonrió de vuelta, asintiendo levemente. No obstante, ahora que miraba al moreno a los ojos, no pudo evitar notar un disimulado dejo de consternación detrás del exquisito matiz verduzco de su mirada.

 

-          Tampoco tú. – le dijo John.

 

Sherlock liberó un suspiro, volviéndose al frente de nueva cuenta. John hizo lo mismo.

 

-          Morgana Louise Hooper. – llamaba la Profesora Hudson para cuando ambos niños retornaron su atención a la Selección.

Una pequeña y esbelta figura, la niña castaña que había intentado hablarles hacia algunos minutos, fue quien subió al estradillo, temerosa y casi dubitativa, y tomó asiento en el banquito de madera. El puntiagudo y arrugado sombrero le fue colocado sobre sus cabellos castaños.

A apenas unos instantes de que el Sombrero Seleccionador se hubo posado sobre su cabeza, éste gritó:

-          ¡Una Hufflepuff, no cabe duda!

 

Con una tímida sonrisa, la castaña bajó del estado y fue encaminada hacia su mesa correspondiente. Todos los estudiantes de uniforme amarillo aplaudían, silbaban y vitoreaban entusiasmados, dándole una amigable bienvenida a la niña. John distinguió al chico del tren, Greg, entre el gentío que había en la gran mesa.

La niña, Morgana, dirigió una rápida ojeada a ellos de vuelta, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

 

Otra serie de nombres fue pronunciada posteriormente, a la vez que los niños ascendían al podio y tomaban su lugar en el banquillo de madera, para que el Sombrero Seleccionador les dijera a qué Casa correspondían.

El nerviosismo de John volvía gradualmente conforme pasaban los segundos y no escuchaba su nombre. No es que le costara hacer amigos, pero prefería cien veces estar en la misma Casa que alguien conocido – en este caso, sus opciones se limitaban a Greg y Sherlock. Principalmente Sherlock. Aunque no estaba seguro de a dónde iría a parar el más alto, luego de las presuntas predicciones de su hermano mayor y de aquél otro niño, Jim. Y, hablando del Rey de Roma…

 

-          James Moriarty. – la Profesora Hudson llamó.

 

De inmediato, el pequeño pelinegro se hizo notar en medio del podio, avanzando con total seguridad hacia el banquillo. Se sentó, pero ni siquiera hubo la necesidad de que le colocaran el Sombrero.

Incluso sin haberlo tocado, el viejo sombrero exclamó un definitivo:

-          ¡SLYTHERIN!

 

Con una amplia sonrisa, Jim bajó y se encaminó hacia la mesa de banderín verde y plata, que aplaudían gustosos de recibir a un nuevo compañero… aunque claro, no sin antes volverse hacia Sherlock, con suficiencia.

 

-          Te guardaré un lugar en la mesa, Sherly. – canturreó, burlón.

 

El moreno torció el gesto con desagrado, viéndole partir a la mesa de los Slytherin. Gruñó algo por lo bajo que John no fue capaz de entender debido al barullo a su alrededor.

Justamente se disponía a dedicarle algunas palabras de aliento a Sherlock cuando…

 

-          John H. Watson. – nombró en voz alta la profesora.

 

El corazón del pequeño rubio se detuvo por un instante. Le tomó media milésima de segundo darse cuenta de que se trataba de él. Estupefacto, mirando de soslayo a Sherlock, John avanzó hacia el estradillo, donde lo aguardaba el simpático Sombrero Seleccionador.

Tragó saliva, indeciso. Se forzó a sí mismo a no detener su marcha y finalmente se sentó en el banco de madera. Inspirando hondo, mirando hacia la multitud de infantes que observaban expectantes, le fue colocado el sombrero.

Le quedaba grande, tanto que tuvo que subirlo un poco para que no le obstruyera la vista.

 

-          Mmm… difícil, difícil… Tu naturaleza es la más leal de todas, eres dedicado y trabajador, un muy buen prospecto para Hufflepuff. Sin embargo, veo esta chispa en ti… Valentía, sí. Un corazón noble, fuerte. Un alma aventurera. Hmm, veamos… ¿En qué casa te pondré? – musitaba el Sombrero Seleccionador, más parecía para sus adentros. – Creo que tu destino está en… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

 

Los estudiantes aplaudieron y vitorearon, los de la mesa de banderín rojo silbaban y celebraban jubilosos. John sintió alivio. Una vez que el sombrero le fue retirado, bajó del estrado y se dirigió hacia su compañero.

Sherlock sonreía y aplaudía igualmente.

-          Un león, como deduje. – afirmó. – Felicitaciones.

-          Gracias. – John respondió con entusiasmo. – Sería genial que quedáramos juntos.

-          Lo sería, aunque dudo mucho que así sea. – dijo el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

John se despidió con la mano y se apresuró a reunirse con sus nuevos compañeros de Casa. Todos le dieron una cálida bienvenida, invitándolo a sentarse junto a ellos. El pequeño John jamás pensó sentirse tan cómodo al ser el nuevo en un colegio, pero Hogwarts se sentía como su hogar; uno nuevo y diferente, bastante diferente. Pero igualmente agradable.

El niño que estaba a su lado -  de complexión rolliza, con gafas, con mejillas rosadas y cabello castaño – se volvió a John, sonriente. John lo reconoció como el niño que había sido seleccionado antes que Jim.

 

-          ¡Bienvenido a Gryffindor! Mi nombre es Mike Stamford, parece que seremos compañeros. – canturreó el niño con entusiasmo.

-          John Watson, mucho gusto. Y sí, así parece. – sonrió el rubio.

 

De inmediato, Mike Stamford comenzó a parlotear alegremente, haciéndole preguntas John sobre su vida, de dónde venía, si tenía hermanos o hermanas, o algún familiar en el colegio…

John no estaba prestando atención; sus ojos buscaban frenéticamente entre la masa – aunque ya de menor magnitud – de alumnos que no habían sido seleccionados todavía, intentando localizar al moreno.  
No tardó mucho en distinguir su elegante figura – aún para ser un niño, tenía bastante porte – que sobresalía entre los demás gracias a su altura.

Se dio cuenta de que los grisáceos ojos de Sherlock estaban posados también sobre él, mirándolo desde su lugar. John sacudió la mano en su dirección, levantando el pulgar en señal de buena suerte. Sherlock le sonrió de vuelta, para luego dedicar una fugaz mirada su acompañante en la mesa de Gryffindor. Se volvió hacia el frente, expectante.

En ese preciso instante, la Profesora Hudson llamó al siguiente nombre en la lista.

 

-          Sherlock Holmes.

 

Los brillantes ojos azules de John siguieron la trayectoria del menor hacia el podio, subiendo con gracia y sin vacilar, para sentarse en el banco de madera. El Sombrero Seleccionador fue colocado sobre su melena rizada, a la vez que su pálido rostro miraba hacia el frente con expresión neutra.

John, que había comenzado a ser receptivo en cuanto a los sutiles gestos de Sherlock, alcanzó a distinguir un disimulado dejo de nerviosismo detrás de aquellos ojos ahora verdosos.

 

Sherlock tragó saliva con cierta dificultad. En su interior, palpitaba el temor de ser elegido en la Casa equivocada – o al menos, en la que él pensaba como equivocada.  
Él no quería ser igual a todos los Holmes, no quería estar en Slytherin. Él estaba consciente de no ser la persona más agradable del mundo, y lo mucho que le costaba hacer amigos – razón por la que se sentía afortunado de haber conocido a ese pequeño rubio, y por la que había sentido un aguijonazo de molestia cuando lo vio conversando tan amenamente con ese otro niño Gryffindor.   
Pero, algo en sí le decía que no pertenecía a la Casa de las Serpientes; principalmente, porque su hermano estaba en ella, y por ningún motivo le hubiese gustado verse forzado a coexistir con él más de lo estrictamente necesario.

 

-          Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¡Si es otro Holmes! – entonó el viejo Sombrero sobre su cabella, removiéndose ligeramente. Sherlock permaneció serio y aparentemente impasible. – Vaya, vaya… menudo personaje ha entrado a Hogwarts. Esta será una decisión tremendamente difícil, sí. Tienes una mente brillante, extraordinaria. Tu fineza y soltura demuestran tu seguridad; tu audacia e ingenio te llevarán a hacer grandes cosas. Eres calculador y meticuloso. ¡Esplendido! ¿Debo colocarte en Slytherin? Parece una excelente opción; eres un buen partido.

  
_‘No, Slytherin no.’_ , pensó el moreno.

 

-          Mmm… renuencia a las Serpientes, puedo ver. – comentó el Sombrero. – ¿Estás seguro de eso? Podrías llegar a ser alguien grande. ¡Apuesto a que los Slytherin te recibirán con gusto!

 

Ante el comentario, los ojos de Sherlock viajaron inevitablemente hacia la mesa de las Serpientes, mirando con recelo a su hermano mayor, que sonreía con suficiencia. Desviando la mirada, se encontró con los penetrantes ojos oscuros de Jim Moriarty, sentado al lado de su inseparable secuaz, Moran. El pelinegro lo observaba con picardía, al tiempo que una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mortecino.

De inmediato, se volvió hacia John. Le resultaba admirable lo rápido que podía localizar al pequeño Gryffindor; lo habría estado observando por tanto tiempo que seguramente había memorizado sus pasos y su exacta ubicación en la mesa de los Leones.

John le devolvía la mirada, expectante y algo ansioso, aunque se esforzaba en transmitirle al moreno algo de entusiasmo. Estuvo seguro entonces de que no quería estar en Slytherin, por más de un simple motivo.

 

_‘No en Slytherin. Por favor,… no.’_ , repitió en sus pensamientos, con fuerza.

 

-          De acuerdo, de acuerdo… si insistes, te pondré entonces en… ¡RAVENCLAW!

 

Sherlock relajó los hombros, con infinito alivio. Todos – exceptuando a la mesa de banderín verde –, y sobretodo los Ravenclaw, aplaudieron con aclamación, vitoreando alegremente.

El moreno se puso de pie, removiéndose el sombrero de la cabeza, y bajó del estradillo. Dirigió una mirada a John, que aplaudía sonriente y formulaba un ‘ _Felicitaciones’_ con los labios. Sherlock le sonrió brevemente antes de dirigirse hacia la mesa de color azul.

Miró de reojo a Mycroft, que fruncía los labios con indignación, y no pudo evitar sonreír victorioso. No podía estar más contento con la decisión final del Sombrero. Ravenclaw era, en definitiva, lugar para él. Su inteligencia jamás sería menospreciada, y podría estar tan lejos de su hermano como quisiese.

Se sentó en la mesa de las Águilas, en un espacio libre junto a otro niño de su misma edad. Éste era casi tan alto como Sherlock, de tez pálida y cabello ondulado – perfectamente acomodado – de color caramelo. Volvió sus brillantes ojos turquesas hacia Sherlock, dedicándole una sonrisa amable.

 

-          Bienvenido a Ravenclaw, compañero Holmes. – saludó el niño. – Al parecer, esto augura ser un buen año, ¿no te parece?

Sherlock le sonrió de vuelta ligeramente, agradado de que el niño hablara con inteligencia.

-          En efecto. – asintió él. – Un inicio peculiar, admito.

El castaño a su lado rió entre dientes de manera melodiosa. Extendió su mano hacia Sherlock, en un gesto de cortesía.

-          Victor Trevor. – se presentó.

-          Sherlock Holmes. – respondió el apretón. – Aunque eso ya lo sabes.

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa amistosa.

 

No parecía ser tan malo, después de todo. Sorprendentemente, Sherlock había conseguido empatizar con otro compañero de Casa. Al menos, no tendría que estar solo todo el tiempo.

Ahora, solo debía hallar la manera de convivir más tiempo con John a pesar de las diferencias de horarios entre las Casas. Quizás de haber quedado en Slytherin hubiese podido verlo más seguido, pero compartir Casa con su hermano y ese otro demente que pretendía ser su igual no era opción.

 

Y, tal y como había dicho Victor, esto parecía augurar un buen comienzo, un año lleno cosas por descubrir y algún misterio por resolver. 


	4. The Dorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John y Sherlock intercambian unas rápidas palabras antes de ser guiados a sus respectivos dormitorios después de la cena. Un fugaz encuentro entre el mayor de los Holmes y Lestrade desata el humor de Anthea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez más, me ha tomado siglos actualizar el siguiente capítulo. Mis más sinceras disculpas.  
> Pronto serán vacaciones de Navidad, por lo que yo espero estar escribiendo el quinto capítulo muy pronto.  
> ¡Gracias por seguirnos, por sus apreciadas lecturas y sus lindos comentarios!  
> Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. ;)
> 
> ~ ¡Salutacionesess! xx

 

 

John nunca había visto un banquete tan grande en su corta vida. La cantidad de comida que apareció mágicamente frente a sus ojos era simplemente inconmensurable. ¡Todo lucía delicioso! A él, que provenía de una familia con recursos básicos, le maravillaba especialmente encontrarse con tantos platillos sobre la larga mesa de Gryffindor.

Su compañero, Mike Stamford, no tuvo problema con servirse un poco de casa cosa que había a su alcance, comiendo de manera apresurada, apenas masticándolo todo. John sonrió, permitiéndose tomar algunas cosas del banquete y poniéndolas en su plato, dispuesto a probar de aquellas exquisiteces.

 

Por otro lado, Sherlock parecía más interesado en la agradable conversación intelectual que sostenía con su nuevo compañero de Casa, Victor Trevor. Ambos comentaban sobre los libros que habían leído y sus conocimientos sobre magia y ciertos encantamientos, compartiendo sus opiniones y reflexiones al respecto.

Era interesante poder hablar con alguien sobre estas cosas. Resultaba evidente la afinidad que Victor y el moreno manifestaron desde el primer instante. Sherlock casi había olvidado por completo el encuentro que hubo tenido con el niño Moriarty y su compinche, así como el mal rato que pasó durante la Selección, al verse peligrosamente cerca de ser declarado un Slytherin más.

 

-          Entonces, ¿tu padre es un _squib_? – Mike Stamford preguntó, luego de tragar el bocado que tenía en la boca, mirando con genuina curiosidad al pequeño John.

-          ¿Un qué?

-          _Squib_. – repitió el otro. – ¿No sabes lo que eso significa?

-          Ni idea. – John sacudió la cabeza en negativa.

-          Bueno, pues un _squib_ es…

-          Un _squib_ es una persona sin magia, un no-mago, que sin embargo es consciente de la existencia de ésta. Posiblemente alguno de los progenitores fuera mago o bruja, pero vive como _muggle_. – intervino la voz de una niña a su lado.

 

John se volvió para ver de quién se trataba. La niña, que presumía ser de su misma edad, portaba impecablemente su túnica oscura, sobre la que caía desordenadamente una densa mata rizada. Su piel era morena, y había un ligero aire de suficiencia en su semblante.

Mike arqueó una ceja hacia la aludida, suspicazmente.

 

-          No es de mi incumbencia, pero por lo que escuché, tu padre sería lo que se denomina un _squib_ , en efecto. – agregó ella, dirigiéndose a John. – Pero, descuida. No es algo malo. De hecho, Filch mismo es un _squib_.

-          ¿Quién? – el rubio ladeó la cabeza ligeramente.

-          Filch, el celador. – respondió la niña, rodando los ojos.

-          Espera, ¿has estado escuchando toda nuestra conversación? – Mike cuestionó, entrecerrando sus pequeños ojos detrás de las gafas.

-          Algo así. – ella se encogió de hombros. – No es como que hablen sobre nada privado, o que su tono de voz sea bajo.

Las mejillas regordetas del castaño se colorearon de un tenue carmín. John sonrió, divertido.

-          No creo que nos hayamos presentado. – dijo él, con gentileza, extendiendo su mano a su compañera. –  Soy John Watson.

-          Un gusto, John. Mi nombre es Sally, Sally Donovan. Y éste zoquete de aquí es Philip Anderson. – se presentó, señalando al niño que se hallaba al otro lado, sentado junto a ella, que hasta entonces había pasado inadvertido por los otros dos.

El mencionado frunció el ceño ante el adjetivo. John contuvo el impulso de reírse. El niño en sí tenía un aspecto chistoso, con su peinado extraño y la nariz aguileña.

-          Mike Stamford. – agregó el otro, presentándose igualmente. – Como sea… ¡Muero de ganas por ver a los fantasmas!

-          ¿Fantasmas? ¿Hay fantasmas en el castillo? – John lo miró incrédulo.

-          ¡Sí, los fantasmas de Hogwarts! Hay uno por cada Casa. – explicó. – Y bueno, también está Peeves. Él suele gastarle bromas a todos.

-          Por fortuna, Sir Nicholas es mucho más amable que eso. – Sally comentó.

John estaba a punto de preguntar algo al respecto, cuando la espectral aparición se manifestó por sobre la mesa, mirando a los estudiantes con alegoría.

-          ¿Escuche mi mención, acaso? – pronunció el fantasma, levitando con aires de elegancia sobre sus cabezas.

 

La mandíbula de Mike Stamford calló abierta ante dicha visión, perplejo. John mismo estaba asombrado, observando con ojos muy abiertos al ser etéreo que flotaba por encima de la mesa, dirigiendo sus ojos traslúcidos a Donovan.

Exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon en toda la mesa, así como en las mesas vecinas. Los respectivos fantasmas de cada Casa se presentaron frente a los impresionados ojos de los estudiantes, volando por encima de ellos. El Fraile Gordo saludó a unos cuantos antes de atravesar la habitación, como si estuviese apurado por llegar a algún sitio. La Dama Gris levitó por sobre la mesa de los Ravenclaw, con su típico lamento pesaroso, arrastrando su incorporeidad por el recinto. El Barón Sanguinario blandió su espada con audacia frente a las Serpientes, a manera de intimidarlos, mientras el travieso Peeves revoloteaba por entre las mesas, causando algunos disturbios.

John jamás habría creído en fantasmas de no haberlos visto por sí mismo justo entonces; aunque, claro, era de esperarse al estar en un castillo encantado.

 

-          ¡Nick Casi Decapitado! – nombró un niño en la mesa de los Gryffindor, señalando al aludido fantasma con una sonrisa de admiración.

-          ¡Ah, pero si no lo creo! ¿Son caras conocidas, acaso? – el fantasma dirigió su atención hacia el grupo de niños que acompañaban al pelinegro que había hablado. – Déjame adivinar, ¡Potter! Eres idéntico a tu abuelo.

 

Los cuatro niños dejaron de prestar atención a la amena conversación que se desató entre Sir Nicholas y los otros niños de su Casa. Con un ademán de su mano, Sally volvió a captar la atención de Stamford y Watson.

 

-          Así que eres hijo de un _squib_ , y tu madre es _muggle_. – concluyó ella, pensativa.

-          Eso parece. – John se encogió de hombros, incapaz de decir si era algo bueno o malo.

-          Está bien. De hecho, yo soy mestizo. – intervino por primera vez el niño de nariz aguileña. – Mi madre también es _muggle_ , mientras que mi padre es un mago.

-          Interesante. – Mike comentó. – De cualquier manera, en ésta Casa no se desprecian las diferencias. En todo caso, los de Slytherin son más cerrados ante la idea.

-          Argh, esas _serpientes_. – Sally hizo una mueca.

-          ¿Qué tiene de malo esa Casa? – cuestionó John, curioso.

 

Ya había notado la imperante repulsión de Sherlock hacia la mencionada Casa de banderín verde, pero seguía sin comprender a qué se debía. Aparentemente, no era solo porque su hermano estaba allí, ya que a sus nuevos compañeros tampoco les agradaba.

 

-          Es sólo que ha sido Casa de las mentes más perversas que han pisado Hogwarts, empezando por su fundador y el Señor Tenebroso. – respondió Anderson.

 

El Señor Tenebroso. John recordaba haber oído dicho nombre de los labios de su padre, mientras le contaba aquellas magníficas historias cuando era menor, antes de dormir.

 

-          También fue conocido como Lord Voldemort. Antes, el mago más temido de todos. – explicó Donovan. – Pero fue derrotado hacia ya varios años. No queda vestigio alguno de él, y sus seguidores desaparecieron, así que ya no hay peligro evidente.

-          La Directora McGonagall se ha asegurado de que Hogwarts vuelva a ser un lugar seguro. – añadió el pelinegro.  

-          Entiendo. – John asintió, registrando los datos en su pequeño archivero mental, nutriéndose de tanta información sobre el colegio y todo lo relacionado con la magia como pudiese.

-          Bueno, bueno, suficiente de historias por ahora. – dijo Stamford. – Mejor, ¡a disfrutar del banquete antes de que desaparezca!

 

Los niños rieron, y accedieron sin chistar a seguir degustando los platillos frente a sus jóvenes ojos. Después, se dedicaron a explicarle al pequeño John los conceptos y aptitudes que planteaba y/o exigía cada Casa de Hogwarts, así como sus emblemas.

 

Observando desde la distancia, Mycroft Holmes analizaba a su hermano menor, que conversaba con su compañero de Casa sin aparentes preocupaciones, para luego posar sus calculadores ojos grisáceos sobre el pequeño rubio en la mesa de los Gryffindor.

La castaña a su lado rodó los ojos, reposando su tenedor sobre el plato después de haberse llevado un bocado del suculento platillo frente a sí.

 

-          ¿No prefieres colocarle una cadena para no perderlo, o un encantamiento de rastreo? – comentó con sorna, ganándose una mirada ceñuda del pelirrojo. Sonrió, divertida. – Vamos, Mycroft. Déjalo ser.

-          Sabes bien que lo único que busco es su bienestar. Nada más. – replicó el otro, con un resoplido altanero.  – Será imperativo mantener bajo vigilancia a ese pequeño _impuro_ , si es de tal afección para Sherlock.

-          No empieces con eso, Holmes. ¿Desde cuándo el linaje es tan importante?

-          Lo es para una familia tradicional como la nuestra. – afirmó el pelirrojo.

-          Como digas.

 

Anthea optó por restarle importancia a la actitud despectiva de Mycroft, puesto que sabía que en realidad no se trataba de la pureza de la sangre en sí, sino del instinto protector que se esforzaba por disimular pero que resultaba innegable ante sus ojos.

Conocía a Mycroft Holmes perfectamente. Una grácil sonrisa adornó su semblante a la vez que se llevaba otro trozo de tarta a la boca. Mycroft, por su parte, estaba más que encantado con el postre.

 

Momentos más tarde, el festín llegó a su final. Los estudiantes formaron filas frente a las mesas, según sus Casas, siendo guiados por los prefectos de cada una de éstas.

John y Mike anduvieron juntos detrás del resto del grupo de los Gryffindor, platicando de banalidades, con Anderson y Donovan pisándoles los talones. Los ojos del rubio recorrieron el recinto rápidamente antes de salir, buscando entre las cabezas de los niños de la mesa de banderín azul al moreno con quien hubo compartido vagón en el tren.

No tuvo que buscar demasiado; al salir del Gran Comedor, se encontró con que Sherlock lo estaba esperándolo, abriéndose paso por entre los estudiantes que avanzaban en sentido contrario. Agitó una mano por encima de su rizada cabellera, llamando la atención de John, quien de inmediato se dirigió a él, dejando atrás a su grupo.

 

-          ¡ _Jawn_! – llamó el moreno, encontrándose finalmente con su compañero.

-          Hey. – sonrió el rubio, llegando a su lado. – Te escogieron en Ravenclaw, ¡eso es genial! Me dijeron que los más listos están allí.

-          Sí. Me alegra no haber quedado en la misma Casa que mi hermano.

-          ¡Eso habría sido terrible! – rió John.

-          ¡Desastroso! – secundó el otro igualmente.

 

En ese momento, otra figura más alta que el par de niños se aproximó a ellos, sonriendo de manera amistosa. Ambos se volvieron a él.

-          ¡Felicitaciones, John! Eres un león ahora. – saludó el castaño, despeinando de manera juguetona la corta cabellera rubia del menor.

-          Gracias, Greg. – respondió el aludido, sonriéndole de vuelta.

 

Sherlock arqueó una ceja ligeramente, mirando al Hufflepuff con curiosidad y un dejo de desconcierto. Greg también lo miró. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese decir nada, otras dos personas los interceptaron. Se trataba del hermano de Sherlock y su inseparable compañera, Anthea.

 

-          Vaya, vaya… ¡Lo conseguiste, Sherlock! Felicitaciones. – dijo Mycroft, con sus ojos fijos de manera altiva sobre su hermano menor.

-          Gracias. – contestó Sherlock a su vez, con evidente sarcasmo y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su pálido rostro.

 

Pero la atención del pelirrojo se había posado ahora en el castaño que se encontraba al otro lado de John. Los ojos marrones de Greg le devolvieron la mirada, ocasionando un disimulado sonrojo en las mejillas pecosas del Slytherin.

 

-          Bueno, nos veremos luego, John.  Y compañía. – el Hufflepuff se despidió del rubio y de Sherlock, apenas dirigiéndoles la mirada. – Holmes. – saludó al mayor de los hermanos, con un cortés asentimiento.

-          Lestrade. – el pelirrojo imitó el saludo.

-          Señorita. – Greg dirigió una breve reverencia a Anthea, quien le devolvió el gesto.

 

Era posible vislumbrar la pequeña sonrisa que curvaba los labios de la chica, que miraba intermitentemente a Mycroft y a Greg, con cierta diversión.

Sin decir nada más, el castaño se alejó por el pasillo, siguiendo al resto de sus compañeros de Casa. Igualmente, Mycroft se apresuró a desaparecer entre los estudiantes que enfilaban hacia las mazmorras, en un inútil intento por ocultar su nerviosismo. Anthea rió entre dientes, siguiéndolo de cerca con una expresión burlona.

John, quien no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, dirigió una mirada cuestionante a Sherlock. Éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sin darle importancia alguna. Echó una ojeada sobre su hombro a espaldas de John.

 

-          Quizás deberías apresurarte a reunirte con tu grupo, John, o te perderás. – aconsejó, él mismo comenzando a alejarse por el pasillo rumbo al grupo de estudiantes de Ravenclaw que ya casi se perdían de vista.

-          ¿Nos veremos luego? – preguntó John, con cierta ansiedad.

-          ¡Seguro! – afirmó el moreno, para desaparecer detrás de sus compañeros de Casa.

 

Dicho esto, John se dio la vuelta y emprendió una carrera para alcanzar a los alumnos que ya subían por una de las enormes escaleras de piedra del castillo.

-          No se separen. Las escaleras suelen moverse de su sitio, y hay demasiados corredores. Podrían extraviarse. – instruyó el prefecto de la Casa de los leones, liderando al grupo hacia los dormitorios de Gryffindor. – Por aquí, por favor.

 

John había perdido de vista a sus amigos debido a su retraso, pero se aseguró de no volverse a separar del grupo, por temor a perderse en el inmenso castillo.

Admiró, con ingenuo asombro, los cuadros colgados en las paredes. Todos y cada uno de ellos parecía tener vida propia; las personas retratadas, les sonreían, agitaban sus manos a modo de saludo y les daban la bienvenida amistosamente. Algunos otros se limitaban a seguir con la labor que se hallaban realizando al momento de ser pintados. Algunos otros incluso murmuraban o conversaban entre sí.

¡Era mágico! John apenas podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Todo en ese castillo era motivo de asombro.

 

Ascendieron al tercer piso, o al menos esa fue la impresión del pequeño John. Se había distraído bastante con los cuadros y las pinturas encantadas de los pasillos, maravillándose de cuánta magia existía esparcida por los interminables corredores del colegio.

El mismo niño pelinegro de nombre Potter – si mal no recordaba –, con quien había estado conversando Nick Casi Decapitado durante la cena, andaba justo frente a él, charlando animadamente con un moreno un poco más alto que el primero. Apenas prestó atención a lo que decían, puesto que no era intención suya entrometerse en conversaciones ajenas.

Se detuvieron frente a un pasaje, de entrada redonda, custodiado por un amplio retrato de una dama obesa, que rizaba su cabello con gesto aparentemente despreocupado. Ésta miró a los recién llegados.

 

-          ¿Palabra? – solicitó la mujer de la pintura.

El prefecto de Gryffindor se adelantó para responder.

-          _Quid_ _agis._

 

Como efecto a sus palabras, el cuadro se movió a un lado con una breve reverencia por parte de la curiosa Dama Gorda, dando paso libre a los estudiantes a la Torre de Gryffindor.

-          Adelante. – invitó el prefecto, dejando pasar primero a los estudiantes.

 

John apreció el interior de la habitación, de aires cálidos y agradables. Se encontraban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. El fuego danzaba y crepitaba sobre los maderos secos de la chimenea, dándoles una calurosa bienvenida a todos. La luz irradiada de la misma bañaba la habitación con su fulgor amarillento. Sillones esponjosos de aspecto acogedor se encontraban por todas partes, al igual que sus respectivas mesas de noche, talladas en rústica madera. Un gran tablón de anuncios se hallaba clavado en la pared, colgando de éste algunas noticias escolares, artículos y listas de objetos perdidos, entre otras cosas. La habitación se veía dividida por un ventanal que daba vista a los terrenos de la escuela.  La decoración, de colores armónicos, se basaba en distintos tonos de rojo, dorado y un poco de café. Todo tenía pinta bastante hogareña.

John observó todo a su alrededor, comenzando a sentirse como en casa. Un ligero tirón en su manga llamó su atención, volviéndose hacia el niño a su lado. Mike Stamford le sonreía con su típico aire bonachón.

 

-          ¿Dónde te habías metido, John? Pensé que te habías adelantado, o que te habías extraviado en el camino.

-          Me retrasé un poco. – dijo John, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

El prefecto carraspeó por sobre el creciente murmullo de los estudiantes, arremolinados todos en la Sala Común, a modo de captar nuevamente su atención.

-          Como pueden ver, la habitación se divide en dos alas. A mi derecha se encuentran las escaleras que llevarán a los varones a sus dormitorios, y a mi izquierda están las escaleras que conducen a los dormitorios de las niñas. – señaló. – Sus pertenencias ya están en sus respectivas habitaciones. Está prohibido salir de sus dormitorios después de la hora de dormir, por lo que evítenos la molestia de sorprenderlos fuera de sus camas a esas horas. Los niños no pueden acudir a los dormitorios de las niñas, ni viceversa. De ser así, serán sancionados y se les restarán puntos. ¿Quedó todo claro?

 

Hubo otra serie de murmullos entre los estudiantes, pero ninguno protestó nada al respecto. Todos parecían de acuerdo y habían comprendido las reglas. Sonaba razonable para John.

 

-          Muy bien. Ya que han escuchado las reglas, espero no verme obligado a recordárselas más tarde. Pueden proceder a sus habitaciones. – concluyó el prefecto, con un breve asentimiento. – Ah, y no olviden que las clases comienzan mañana temprano. Deberán revisar sus horarios para no llegar tarde a ninguna clase.

 

Los alumnos se dispersaron a sus respectivos dormitorios, dividiéndose las niñas de los varones. John, Philip y Mike se despidieron de Sally antes de subir por las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Al parecer, y por azares de la suerte, los tres compartirían la misma habitación. Al menos, el saber que sus compañeros de cuarto serían sus nuevos amigos de Casa tranquilizaba un poco a John.

Tal y como había dicho el prefecto, y previamente la Subdirectora Hudson, las pertenencias de cada uno se encontraban ya en sus recámaras, los baúles y maletas apilados frente a cada cama, junto con las jaulas de sus mascotas.

John era el único de los tres que poseía una lechuza como mascota, según notó. Mike sacó de una pequeña pecera a un sapo regordete y verde, que inflaba su papada con cada respiración. Por otro lado, Anderson acariciaba a un gato negro que descansaba plácidamente a los pies de su cama. John no era fanático de los gatos, pero no le molestaban en absoluto.

Sacó de su equipaje la bolsa de alimento para Artemis y le vertió un poco dentro de su jaula. La lechuza chilló en agradecimiento.

 

-          Es una linda lechuza. – observó Stamford, desempacando sus pertenencias.

-          Gracias. – le sonrió John.

-          ¿Es hembra o macho? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-          Hembra, según me dijeron en la tienda. Se llama Artemis.

-          ¿Artemis? ¿Cómo la diosa griega? – preguntó Philip, a lo que John asintió. – Lindo.

-          Mi sapo se llama Kronus. – dijo Mike, aludiendo al anfibio en sus manos.

-          Parece simpático. – comentó John, sonriendo.

-          No hace gran cosa. – Mike se encogió de hombros. – ¿Cómo se llama tu gato, Phil?

-          _Gee-whiz._ Mi mamá lo bautizó así cuando lo vio. – respondió el niño.

Los tres niños se echaron a reír.

 

 

Mientras tanto, en la Torre de Ravenclaw…

 

-          ¡Vaya! Las vacaciones de verano con tu hermano Mycroft suenan como todo un reto. – comentó Victor, a la vez que acomodaba las sábanas de su cama para dormir.

-          Sí. – suspiró el moreno. – Pero te acostumbras.

 

Sherlock se encontraba desempacando sus pertenencias de su maleta, a los pies de su cama. El suave ulular del viento silbaba fuera de las ventanas de manera relajante y casi melodiosa. Afuera, se podían apreciar los campos de Quidditch, el Lago Negro  y el Bosque Prohibido – escenarios que pasarían a ser los predilectos del joven Holmes.

Al contrario de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, la Torre de Ravenclaw poseía una Sala Común mucho más aireada. Una habitación circular cuyas paredes permanecían pintadas de un pulcro blanco, con ventanales de arco adornados con suave seda azul y bronce, y un techo abovedado pintado con estrellas. El piso estaba tapizado por una alfombra azul medianoche. Aquí se encuentran mesas, sillas, y amplias estanterías, de manera mucho más organizada. Y por la puerta que conduce a los dormitorios, se plantaba una estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw tallada finamente en mármol blanco.

Elegancia era todo lo que reflejaba, sin duda el sitio perfecto para Sherlock Holmes…, aunque cierto Slytherin no estuviese de acuerdo con ello.

 

-          ¿Crees que signifique algo que seas el primero en la línea genealógica de los Holmes que no está en Slytherin? – preguntó Victor, curioso, mirando a Sherlock desde su cama.

-          No… No lo sé. – admitió. – No me parece que sea algo importante, de cualquier forma. Solo me alegra no haber quedado allí.

-          No me parece que sea tan malo. – el ojiazul se encogió de hombros.

-          No. Lo malo es alimentar el orgullo de Mycroft.

 

Victor rió entre dientes ante su comentario, con un leve resoplido.

Sherlock bien sabía que era fútil e injustificado el hecho de guardar algún recelo a la Casa de las Serpientes después de tantos años de haber concluido la Batalla de Hogwarts. Y en realidad, no tenía nada personal en contra de Slytherin.

Lo que realmente le repelía de dicha Casa era precisamente su hermano. No se sentiría cómodo teniendo que verle la cara cada mañana, tarde y noche. Y no es que no quisiera a su hermano mayor, sino que la relación entre ambos se había vuelto brumosa y complicada desde hacia un par de años. Por esto, Sherlock prefería mantenerse a una distancia prudente y segura de Mycroft Holmes.

Además de que estaba convencido de que Ravenclaw sería un mejor lugar para él que las frías mazmorras de Slytherin, no obstante que él fuese un ser ermitaño y reservado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTA: El nombre del gato de Anderson es Geez-whiz, que significa "Recórcholis" en inglés. Ésta es una expresión utilizada para denotar asombro, sorpresa o espanto. He ahí el chiste (no es un gato muy agraciado XD).
> 
> La definición del concepto de 'squib' puede no ser 100% acertada, ya que me basé únicamente en mi memoria. Y, de cualquier modo, es importante señalar que son alumnos de primer año y no poseen demasiados conocimientos sobre el mundo mágico.
> 
> Las descripciones de las habitaciones fueron obtenidas de los libros, así como consultas a páginas relacionadas para refrescar mi memoria. La contraseña empleada para accesar a la Sala Común de la Torre de Gryffindor es la última que se menciona en los libros. - No tomo créditos por ellas.
> 
> Gracias. :)


	5. The Flying Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un incidente ocurre en la clase de Vuelo de John. Y cierta Serpiente está detrás de todo esto.

 

 

-          _John…_

 

Una vocecilla llamaba desde alguna parte distante del consciente del rubio, que se encontraba inmerso en un sueño sin imagen.

 

-          _John… John…_

 

Repetía su nombre una y otra vez.

Una ligera sacudida aturdió a su subconsciente, trayéndolo de vuelta poco a poco a la realidad. Con un gemido de protesta, John hundió su rostro en la almohada. La turbulencia en el vuelo de su plácida somnolencia aumentó, sobresaltando al pequeño John.

 

-          ¡John, despierta! – era Mike Stamford quien estaba a su lado, sacudiéndolo del brazo para hacerle reaccionar. – ¡Se te hará tarde!

 

Casi de inmediato, John saltó fuera de la cama, pateando las sábanas lejos de sí. Se apresuró a tomar su uniforme y a deshacerse de su ropa de dormir.   
Philip Anderson ya estaba levantado, y hacía su cama con total tranquilidad, sin molestarse en mirar al atareado rubio.  Mike ya había arreglado su cama para entonces.

Una vez que John estuvo listo, los tres salieron de la habitación, dirigiéndose escaleras abajo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. En ella se encontraron con la niña de frondosa mata rizada, que los esperaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, dando golpecitos al suelo con la punta de su zapato. Era un evidente gesto de impaciencia que John vería en ella con más frecuencia en un futuro.

 

-          Pensé que jamás saldrían. – dijo ella, rodando los ojos cuando el trío se acercó.

-          Lo sentimos. A John se le pegaron las sábanas. – replicó Anderson, con una sonrisita burlona.

John frunció el ceño e iba a protestar, pero la morena instó.

-          Sí, sí, como sea. Andando, que se nos hace tarde para las clases.

 

Y así, los cuatro niños salieron de la Sala Común junto con los demás alumnos, dirigiéndose cada quien a sus respectivas clases. Los cuatro se apresuraron, recorriendo los interminables pasillos, hacia el salón de Transformaciones – que era la primera clase del día.

Al andar por los pasillos, John intentó mirar por encima de las cabezas del gentío que iba de allá para acá – todos con prisa para llegar a sus diferentes clases –, sin mucho éxito debido a su baja estatura. Se preguntaba si Sherlock y él compartirían la primera clase, pero no logró verlo por ninguna parte.

Disimulando la decepción que le provocó este hecho, él y sus otros tres compañeros se adentraron en el amplio salón de clases, dividido por largas hileras de pupitres dobles. Tomaron asiento y el salón terminó por llenarse.

 

La profesora Hudson aguardaba al frente del salón, junto a su escritorio de madera, sonriendo afablemente a los alumnos.

-          Buenos días, estudiantes. – saludó ella, con voz suficientemente alta para que todos la escucharan. – Bienvenidos sean al curso de Transformaciones. Ya me conocen; yo seré su profesora durante los próximos años en Hogwarts, por lo que espero que no haya ningún problema. Las reglas son muy claras. – comenzó a explicar, con seriedad, pero sin perder ese aire amable. – Ésta asignatura es una de las magias más complejas y comprometidas que estudiarán, por lo que se exige una completa concentración y disciplina por parte del alumno. Si alguno de ustedes no tiene deseos de atender a la clase, me veré en la necesidad de invitarlo a que se retire.

 

John miró a Mike, sentado a su lado, que parecía entusiasmado. Se dispuso a poner toda la atención requerida para la asignatura, puesto que sospechaba que sería bastante entretenido aprender nuevos hechizos y ser capaz de transformar un objeto inanimado en otro. ¡O hasta un ser vivo!

No podía esperar para convertirse en un experto en la transfiguración. Sonaba tan fascinante a los oídos de John… Por supuesto, prestó su completa escucha a las palabras de la profesora Hudson, a la vez que ésta les explicaba las reglas generales antes de comenzar con el curso.

 

 

La clase transcurrió más rápido de lo que a John le habría gustado. Practicaron un sencillo encantamiento de trasformación, en el que los alumnos debían convertir una simple cerilla en una aguja. Algunos tuvieron complicaciones con su tarea, por supuesto. Sin embargo, a John le sorprendió lo fácil que resultó efectuar el encantamiento con éxito, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo.

A continuación, salió del aula acompañado de Mike, Philip y Sally, haciendo comentarios relacionados con la clase mientras se dirigían a su siguiente asignatura del día: Vuelo.

Ésta vez, el pequeño John alcanzó a distinguir los alborotados rizos que tanto había esperado ver. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos azules se encontraron con aquella aguda mirada grisácea; unos labios en forma de arco de Cupido de sonreían de vuelta. Sherlock iba acompañado de otro niño, más o menos de su estatura, de cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y ojos de un vívido turquesa.

Fue apenas un instante, un breve momento mientras cruzaban caminos a través del amplio corredor. Una vez que hubo pasado, John volvió su atención a su compañero, que lo miraba con una sonrisa curiosa. Ninguno dijo nada y los cuatro se dirigieron a los Jardines de Hogwarts. Lo que John no sabía – o, mejor dicho, no se había molestado en recordar – era que la clase de Vuelo la tomaban en compañía de los alumnos de Slytherin.

 

 

Hacía un buen tiempo fuera de las gruesas paredes de piedra del castillo. El sol brillaba sobre sus cabezas a la vez que la profesora Hooch les pedía a los alumnos de primer año que formaran dos filas – una de Gryffindor y otra de Slytherin – quedando frente a frente, con sus escobas de por medio.

John tuvo la impresión de que no fue una coincidencia que Jim Moriarty estuviese sonriéndole justo delante de él, de aquella manera tan pícara y maliciosa que no inspiraba buenas intenciones. El rubio más alto se encontraba a su derecha, como siempre. Miraba a John con menos efusividad que el moreno, aunque no por eso era menos intimidante. Era realmente… serio.

 

-          Muy bien. Quiero que todos se coloquen frente a sus escobas. – instruyó la Sra. Hooch, con su voz severa. Los estudiantes se apresuraron a seguir sus indicaciones. – Eso es. Ahora, posicionen su mano justo sobre el mango de la escoba. Bien, así. Todo lo que tienen que decir es “Arriba”, y sus escobas se elevaran hasta su palma. ¿Entendieron todos la tarea?

 

Los niños asintieron, entusiasmados y algunos bastante nerviosos ante la idea. John sonrió y asintió igualmente. Había leído algún artículo en su libro sobre la Historia del Quidditch, y había quedado fascinado por este deporte. No podía esperar para subirse a su propia escoba. El simple pensamiento de levitar por los aires, lejos del suelo, lejos del alcance de todos, casi tocando el cielo, era simplemente alucinante. Mike Stamford, a su derecha, parecía casi tan emocionado como él.

 

-          De acuerdo. Ahora, todos, levanten sus escobas. ¡Vamos, arriba! – ordenó la Sra. Hooch con su imperativa voz, y los alumnos se apresuraron a proceder con la sencilla conjuración de la escoba.

 

Para su propia sorpresa, John lo consiguió al primer intento. Bastó que fijara su vista en el mango de madera de su esbelta escoba y pronunciara la palabra con claridad para que la escoba se elevara en un segundo y chocara contra la palma abierta de su mano, cerrándola entorno al mango al instante. Sonrió ampliamente para sí mismo, incrédulo y orgulloso de su logro.

Tristemente, a varios otros niños no les estaba yendo tan bien con la tarea. Muchos no lo conseguían sino hasta después del tercer o cuarto intento. Mike Stamford tuvo que ordenarle a la escoba que se levantara al menos dos veces antes de que la tuviera finalmente en su mano, sonriente. Tanto el niño Moriarty como su inseparable secuaz corrieron con la misma suerte que John; una sola vez fue suficiente para que la escoba ascendiera hasta su alcance. Claro que ninguno de los dos parecía sorprendido con este hecho.   
Philip Anderson, por otro lado, no fue tan afortunado en sus intentos. A la sexta vez en que llamó – prácticamente a gritos – a la escoba para que se levantara, ésta se elevó errante con velocidad, golpeándolo de lleno en la cara. Todos los niños estallaron en risas ante su accidente.

Una vez que la entrenadora Hooch hizo callar las burlas de todos y se aseguró de que la cara de Philip estuviese en orden – o, al menos, que no se hubiese lastimado – prosiguió con la clase sin ningún otro pormenor.

 

-          Bien. Ya que todos han conseguido elevar sus escobas, quiero que se suban a ellas. Colóquense sobre ellas, con una pierna de cada lado; los pies bien plantados al suelo. No quiero que despeguen aún; permanezcan en sus lugares hasta la siguiente instrucción. – dijo la Sra. Hooch, con seriedad.

 

Tanto los Gryffindor como los Slytherin siguieron las indicaciones de la profesora al pie de la letra. O al menos, la mayoría… Cierto pelinegro ya ingeniaba una sucia jugarreta en su diabólica mentecilla, y contenía la sonrisa en sus labios.

 

-          Sostengan el mango de la escoba firmemente con ambas manos. – instruía Hooch a los alumnos, ejemplificando cada movimiento con su propia escoba.

 

Con un sutil giro de muñeca y unas silenciosas palabras pronunciadas bajo su aliento, Jim Moriarty lanzó un inadvertido encantamiento a la escoba de cierto rubio frente a sí, provocando que ésta comenzara a levitar y alejarse gradualmente del suelo.

Sobresaltado por el inesperado movimiento, John frunció el ceño y miró hacia sus pies, sin comprender por qué o cómo estaba haciendo aquello. Apretó ambas manos en torno a la escoba, buscando la manera de volver a tierra cuanto antes. Por supuesto que la Sra. Hooch se dio cuenta de inmediato.

 

-          Sr. Watson, ¿qué cree usted que está haciendo? Aún no he dado indicaciones para que despeguen. Vuelva a su lugar en seguida. – ordenó Hooch con acritud.

-          N-No puedo… ¡No sé cómo! – se quejó John, algo asustado.

-          Sr. Watson, no voy a repetirlo dos veces. Si no aterriza ahora mismo, me veré obligada a restarle puntos a su Casa. – amenazó la mujer de cabellos blancos, frunciendo el ceño fríamente.

-          ¡Eso intento, pero no puedo!

 

Los compañeros del desconcertado ojiazul comenzaron a quejarse y lanzarle reprimendas al verse potencialmente afectados por aquel inusual comportamiento. John miraba a todas partes, buscando la forma de bajarse de la escoba de alguna manera. Entonces se encontró con la intensa mirada del irlandés, quien ostentaba una sonrisa burlona tan amplia como la del Gato Cheshire de uno de los cuentos que su madre les leía cuando eran pequeños. Entornó los ojos ante la comprensión de lo sucedido, dedicando una mirada fulminante al pelinegro.   
Y antes de que John pudiese decir nada, con otro imperceptible movimiento de los dedos de Jim, la escoba de John salió disparada, sobrevolando por encima de las cabezas de todos y dando vueltas por los jardines de Hogwarts hasta el campo de Quidditch.

John soltó un inevitable alarido de horror, a la vez de que se aferraba con fuerza a la escoba en un desesperado intento por no caer. Quiso cerrar los ojos para evitar el vértigo, pero decidió que sería una pésima idea y que eso sólo lo llevaría a estrellarse contra cualquier cosa.

 

-          ¡WATSON! – llamó la Sra. Hooch, montando su escoba, enfurecida.

 

Todos los alumnos miraban la escena, atónitos; algunos escandalizados, otros preocupados por el pobre rubio; otros más preocupados porque el castigo afectara a toda la Casa de los leones; unos pocos, admirados por la aparente osadía del pequeño Gryffindor – entre ellos, claro, Mike Stamford.

Mientras tanto, en su lugar, Jim Moriarty se reía de lo lindo. No podía estar más entretenido con el espectáculo que acababa de montar, permitiéndose algunas carcajadas. Sebastian Moran miró al pelinegro, arqueando una ceja con diversión, riendo entre dientes por su evidente travesura. El resto de las Serpientes se burlaba también de la “hazaña” del atemorizado John Watson, mofándose del castigo que sin lugar a dudas recibiría por eso.

 

John clavó las uñas en el mango de la escoba, haciendo amago de  toda su fuerza de voluntad y concentración para detener la escoba hechizada. Rápidamente viró la punta de la escoba hacia la derecha cuando se vio dirigiéndose directamente contra uno de los largos postes metálicos de los aros de Quidditch, desviando al instante el curso de su vuelo. Se dio cuenta de que de ésta manera podía controlar – por lo menos – hacia dónde se dirigía. Con algo de esfuerzo – debido al encantamiento que había sobre su escoba –, John direccionó a la escoba en redondo, volando sobre el campo de Quidditch y yendo de regreso hacia el área de entrenamiento para la clase de Vuelo.

La Sra. Hooch lo encontró a medio camino, pero John no pudo detenerse. Simplemente la pasó de largo, con una mueca de vergüenza, y voló a toda prisa de vuelta a donde lo esperaban todos los demás estudiantes de primer año. Al momento de verlo aparecer, sano y salvo, los estudiantes de uniforme rojo y dorado vitorearon y suspiraron aliviados – aunque algunos, como era el caso de la apática Sally Donovan, seguían molestos por su mal entendido “ _desesperado intento de llamar la atención_ ”. Sin embargo, John no creía que hubiese realizado ninguna proeza heroica ni mucho menos. Descendió lo más que pudo, y una vez que se aseguró de estar lo más cerca posible del suelo, plantó ambos pies y detuvo así el vuelo de su escoba – que por fortuna había perdido ya el embrujo. Sus ojos azules buscaron inmediatamente al culpable, localizando a un pálido pelinegro que lo miraba socarronamente.

Estaba dispuesto a ir y encararlo, y decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese tal Jim Moriarty, cuando la Sra. Hooch apareció justo detrás de él, bajando de su escoba y tomándolo del brazo con severidad. A pesar de su gesto de enfado, John creyó haber percibido la sorpresa detrás de sus gafas.

 

-          John Watson, vendrás conmigo en éste instante a la oficina de la Directora. – ordenó.

 

El pobre John tragó en seco, sabiéndose en aprietos por algo que ni siquiera había sido culpa suya. Dedicó una mirada furibunda hacia el Slytherin, que se limitaba a poner un sobre-fingido gesto de inocencia.

La profesora Hooch escoltó a John de vuelta al castillo, llevándolo del brazo a través de los eternos corredores de piedra, ambos aún portando su escoba en mano. Le hubiese gustado alegar y decirle a la Sra. Hooch que no había sido culpa suya y explicarle lo sucedido, pero decidió que estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para escucharlo. Seguramente podría hablar con la Directora de manera más racional. ¡Y todo por culpa de ese malcriado de Moriarty! ¿Cuál era su problema con John? ¿Qué le había hecho al Slytherin para que le gastara esa mala broma tan deliberadamente? ¿Era por ser amigo de Sherlock, o simplemente porque le parecía divertido causarle problemas a los demás?

 

-          He de admitir – comenzó a decir la Sra. Hooch mientras se dirigían al despacho de la Directora McGonagall. – que me sorprendió lo bien que dominaste esa escoba, Sr. Watson.

John parpadeó, elevando su mirada a la mujer, con pasmo.

-          ¿Ah, sí?

-          Sí. – asintió ella. – Aunque, por supuesto, no por eso deja de estar mal lo que hiciste.

-          Pero yo no he hecho nada, Sra. Hooch. – se defendió John. – Ni siquiera sé cómo fue que mi escoba empezó a volar, lo juro.

 

La entrenadora de Vuelo se detuvo en su rápido andar, mirando al rubio con semblante serio, pero visiblemente menos rígido. Suspiró, agachándose un poco para quedar a la altura de John y poder mirarlo a la cara de manera escrutadora. Después de un par de segundos, asintió.

 

-          Bien. Te creeré, joven Watson, sólo porque no es la primera vez que le ocurre esto a un novato. Hace ya algunas generaciones, un chico de tu edad perdió el control de su escoba y se estrelló contra una de las torres. Por fortuna, sólo se lastimó la muñeca. – dijo la profesora, con una ligera sonrisa ladeada al recordar los viejos tiempos. – No te enviaré un castigo; hablaré yo con la Subdirectora Hudson para determinar los puntos que se le restarán a la Casa a la que perteneces, porque no creas que saldrás del todo librado, eh. Y no quiero que esto se repita, por ningún motivo. ¿Quedó claro?

-          Sí, Sra. Hooch. – asintió John, un poco más aliviado. – Gracias, de verdad.

-          No lo menciones. – repuso la mujer con suavidad, a pesar de que su semblante seguía siendo serio. – ¿Por qué no vas a la enfermería para asegurarnos de que no te has hecho ningún daño? La clase está por concluir, de cualquier forma. Debo volver con los alumnos antes de que causen algún otro conflicto en mi ausencia. ¿Puedes encontrar la enfermería por ti mismo?

 

John asintió con seguridad, sin intenciones de demorar más a la entrenadora. Ésta asintió a su vez, irguiéndose nuevamente y echando a andar a paso veloz de vuelta hacia los jardines. Hasta que la hubo perdido de vista en una esquina del corredor, John suspiró y agradeció su suerte. Al menos, la sanción no había sido tan terrible como hubiese podido pensar que sería. Ni siquiera tuvo que ser llevado ante la Directora, lo que era bueno – ya que así no pensarían que era un niño problemático o algo similar.

Se dispuso a andar hacia la enfermería, como le había sido aconsejado por la Sra. Hooch, aunque realmente no sentía que le doliese nada ni creía haberse lastimado. Cuando mucho, se había llevado un buen susto por culpa de Moriarty. Pero eso sólo lo había impulsado a descubrir su innata habilidad para el vuelo, lo que de hecho le sorprendía.

 

 

Una vez en la enfermería del colegio, John procedió a explicarle a la enfermera Sprout el incidente de la clase, por lo que se encontraba allí – aunque, claro, viéndose forzado a omitir el pequeñísimo detalle de que todo hubo sido provocado intencionalmente por el malvado de Jim Moriarty, diciendo simplemente que había perdido el control de su escoba mientras practicaban. La enfermera Sprout no hizo comentario alguno; al parecer, estaba habituada a ese tipo de situaciones con los jóvenes magos.

Lo atendió enseguida, sin nada mejor que hacer por el momento. Realizó una breve revisión general para comprobar que el pequeño Gryffindor había salido – afortunadamente, aunque para disgusto de cierto pelinegro – completamente ileso. John agradeció a la mujer y se dispuso a salir de la enfermería, recibiendo únicamente como consejo de la enfermera que tuviese más cuidado la próxima vez. Y por supuesto que así sería, si se cercioraba de que el tal niño Moriarty no volviese a molestarlo. Pero eso era ya mucho decir.

 

 

John caminó por el pasillo, mirando las paredes adornadas con aquellos singulares retratos y pinturas que presumían vida propia, moviéndose y algunos saludándolo a su paso. Al haber pasado toda su vida – o lo poco que llevaba de ella – privado de la magia que fluía desapercibidamente en su interior, al pequeño rubio se le antojaba extraordinario todo cuanto veía allí, en el tan enigmático castillo.

Realmente, no sabía hacia dónde lo llevaban sus pies, puesto que volver a la clase de Vuelo con la Sra. Hooch no era una opción. Le había instruido que visitara la enfermería, y eso justamente acababa de hacer. Pero ahora no se le ocurría hacer otra cosa con su corto tiempo libre antes del descanso que vagar por los inmensos corredores de Hogwarts, admirando todo.

Optó por dirigirse hacia la Biblioteca – o hacia donde creía recordar que ésta se hallaba; quizás leer algún libro sobre encantamientos o historia de la magia sería interesante y, sin duda alguna, le serviría para matar el tiempo hasta poder reunirse de vuelta con sus compañeros.

Pero no hubo recorrido siquiera la mitad de la distancia cuando John vislumbró la esbelta figura del otro estudiante aproximándose en dirección contraria, justo frente a sí. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su pueril rostro al reconocer de quién se trataba.

 

-          ¡Sherlock! – saludó el rubio, con entusiasmo.

-          ¡John! Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías en clase con la Sra. Hooch.

Si el Gryffindor se sorprendió por la conocedora observación del joven Holmes… bueno, lo evidenció al parpadear con desconcierto.

-          ¿Conoces mi horario?

-          No es ningún secreto, John. – Sherlock se encogió de hombros, indiferentemente, pero en su mirada predominaba el interés. – ¿Estuviste en la enfermería?

-          Sí, yo… tuve un pequeño “incidente” en clase. – masculló John, torciendo un poco el gesto al recordar la sonrisa burlona de Jim Moriarty.

-          ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te hiciste daño?

-          No, estoy bien. – aseguró. – Solo fue una mala broma de ese tal Jim, aunque no tengo idea de qué puede tener contra mí.

-          ¿Moriarty? – el moreno frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? – casi demandó saber, examinando a John con la mirada como para encontrar en él algún indicio que revelara los acontecimientos previos.

-          Nada. Trató de meterme en problemas, pero no lo consiguió. Aunque creo que sí le restarán puntos a Gryffindor por su culpa. – confesó John, molesto.

-          Bueno, esto evidentemente no es contra ti, sino contra mí. Quiere llamar mi atención a través de ti. Supongo que aprovechó la oportunidad de molestarte al saber que compartiría varias clases contigo, creyendo que podría afectarme de manera indirecta. No es nada especial contigo, por el momento. – explicó Sherlock. – Pero, descuida. Ya pensaré en algo para que te deje en paz, mientras tanto, ignóralo.

-          Haré lo que pueda. – suspiró. Luego, fue su turno de mirarlo con curiosidad. – ¿Y tú que haces por aquí? ¿No tenías clases también?

-          Terminé el trabajo temprano, así que me dieron permiso de salir antes. Quise venir a la Biblioteca ahora que está más vacía. ¿A dónde te dirigías tú?

-          Allá mismo. – sonrió John.

 

Sherlock le sonrió de vuelta y asintió. Sin comentar nada más, ambos se encaminaron nuevamente hacia la Biblioteca – que al parecer, se ubicaba al lado opuesto en el que John pensaba que estaría. Conversaron brevemente sobre las clases antes de arribar a la Biblioteca, para después sentarse juntos a leer los gruesos tomos que ahí se exhibían sobre todos los temas mágicos imaginables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la demora con este capítulo. Tuve algunas complicaciones, y estuve ocupada con el tedioso asunto de la reanudación de clases y eso .  
> Ojalá haya sido de su agrado.   
> Espero tener el próximo listo a la mayor brevedad posible (y trataré de hacerlos más largos .-.).
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por seguirnos leyendo, y por sus tan apreciados comentarios!  
> Hasta pronto.
> 
> ~ ¡Frabullosas salutaciones! xx


End file.
